


Caught In The Crosshairs

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: A lot of rated M movie type shit, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, F/F, Horror, Minor Character Death, Mitchsen (Like once), Romance, Tagging is ass, Thriller, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, bechloe - Freeform, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: Hearing a loud scream, Beca whipped around, finding a gun only to be pushed against her friends' heads."You got one shot, Mitchell. Who do you care about the most?"The voice haunted her forever as a gun was shoved into her hands.Tears slowly streamed down her face as she looked at the four women in front of her.Slowly taking the safety off the gun, she pointed it,"I'm so sorry."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> So, if you don't already know, this story was originally published on my Fanfiction.net account, but that place seems to be going dead, so we're transferring all of my works over here.  
> Nice to keep it all organized, ya know? 
> 
> If you didn't know, then none of what's up there applies to you lol. 
> 
> I came up with the idea for this after reading somebody else's apocalypse story with the Pitch Perfect cast. So, credit to them for the idea, such a great fucking story. It's a shame I've never been able to find it again. 
> 
> [ATTENTION]  
> This story is discontinued.  
> It will not be updated at all.  
> Unless out of some magical power, I get the inspiration to pick it up, it'll otherwise be left dead.  
> The story ends after 10 chapters.  
> So I will post a chapter every day till then to make sure it isn't complete torture for you guys.  
> I love the story with all my heart and wish I had been able to finish it, but alas, I do apologize for having become interested in other things.  
> I wrote this story back in my 8th grade years.  
> I am not a Junior, in 11th grade.  
> So, that was quite some time ago. xD 
> 
> Thank you for checking the piece out, and don't be too mad that I'll never continue it. 
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler

It wasn't as if it was made to happen. The day had gone by like any other, the sun went up, and then it went down. As the moon shown overhead, a small smirk curled at the ginger's lips as she looked around. She had just gotten out of work, having finished her late night classes off campus at a nearby Arts school. The ginger had fixated her life on becoming a possible music teacher or a health teacher, leading her to take late classes out of Barden focusing on just those two areas, expertly if she would say so. Finally letting out a breath, she slowly opened the door to her bright blue Prius, closing the door behind her, she grinned happily to herself. It was her last shift for the week and after a long day's work, it felt good to be able to sit down for more than five seconds. Starting up the car she adjusted herself, buckling in before starting out of the parking lot.

Turning onto a dark road, the street lights seemed to have nearly all gone out. A single light was on the side of the road, that was pretty dim and only just lit up part of the road and forest behind it. Chloe couldn't help, but cringe at the sight. It was unlike for any roads to look so abandoned,  _did it look like this earlier..?_

A loud ringing in her ears caused her to let out a yelp as she turned to find her phone vibrating on the passenger seat. Looking back to the road, she found no sign of life in general, being one to follow most laws, she saw the bright white letters that broke her loyalty. Beca Mitchell. Self proclaimed bad ass that always proved to put a smile on Chloe's face, no matter how bad she could be at times. She had a huge ego going for herself, being the tough, hardy, girl that never broke for anyone. Although the ginger could see right past the mask the brunette always put on, she never tried to show it, wanting to reassure the brunette that her reputation was still there. Sliding the name off to the side, she picked up.

"Chlo?"   
Beca's voice sounded through the speaker's of the car.

"What's up, girlie?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"   
Chloe snickered. Beca always hated the names the ginger used for her.

"Girlie? Really? Couldn't just be like everyone else and stick to Shawty, or Shorty?"

Chloe gave a laugh as she heard Beca groan, almost seeing her expression through her voice.

"Really though, what's u-"   
A loud near screech was let out as a  _THUD_  announced itself. The car came to an abrupt stop and Chloe felt her heart just stop.

"Chlo?"

No reply.

"Chloe!?"   
Beca's voice was flooded with concern as she sat up in her bed, taking her laptop off of her lap as she waited for a reply from her friend.

"I-.."

"Talk to me, Chlo."   
Beca got up and looked out the window as if she would see what had happened.

"I-I think I h-hit something."   
Chloe managed out as she unbuckled, grabbing her phone as she unlocked the car doors, sliding out.

"You kidding?"   
Beca asked as she was registering what she heard, swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat.

Chloe hesitantly walked to the front of her car, looking if any damage had been done to the front of her car. Her eyes widened as she saw a splatter of red on her lights, spattered out more along the hood. Her eyes followed the beam of her headlights, she nearly dropped her phone as she barely managed out in a forced whisper,"B-Beca.."

"Chlo? Wh-What happened?"   
The concern was clear in the younger woman's voice.

"Oh.. My.. Fucking.. God!"   
Chloe let out another scream as she saw yellowish-white eyes peering back at her.

The figure on the concrete before her was mangled. Its right leg was bent at an awkward angle, while blood oozed out of its missing left arm. Pupils were non-existent in the creatures orbs, the iris' gave off a faint glow glaring at the ginger. It's jaw was barely there, hanging by loose skin and muscle as it dangled from its cheek. It's flesh was rotted and when the smell drifted through the wind over to the Chloe she gagged each time. Covering her mouth as she looked at the deformed human, she gripped the side mirror to her car.

"What's going on?!"   
Beca demanded to know on the other end.

"Well, I hit something.. No, some _one!"  
_ Chloe corrected herself as she flipped her phone to the side.

"Someone?! Chloe, Jesus! Don't you pay any fucking attention?!"   
Beca hissed out, she knew herself, she wasn't one to talk.

"Shut up, hypocrite! Becs, this isn't even, someone.."   
Snapping a shot of the creature, the flash shot on and the picture dinged into her phone.

The creature gave a low hiss as it stopped in it's tracks before picking up its crawling pace towards the woman.

"You there?"   
Chloe asked shaken up as she darted back into her car, slamming the door shut and locking it as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah.. I'm here. What do you mean, 'isn't someone'?"   
Beca asked.

"I don't even know!"   
Chloe screeched to the younger woman as she ran her hands through her hair, rolling up her windows. As she started rolling her windows up, she heard the groan that would forever haunt her.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I don't fucking know!"   
Shifting gear Chloe didn't even bother buckling back up.

Slamming on the gas, the car sped forward, earning another  _THUD_  as she heard a crack and swallowed hard, tears etching at the corners of her eyes as she sped down the road.

"Calm down, Red.. Geez."

"Don't fucking, 'Geez' me! That thing isn't even fucking human!"   
Chloe yelled back in a pure panic attack as she turned sharply onto the main road on the way back to Barden.

"Chill!"   
Beca hissed,  
"What do you mean Chlo? I need you to talk to me."   
Beca let out in one long breath as she continued watching the gate.

"It wasn't even straight! I mean, neither am I sexually, but this thing is fucking dead!"   
Chloe rambled on as she gripped the wheel, stopping at a stoplight as she looked around at the other cars.

Beca chuckled slightly at the older woman's statement, she knew she was scared, but she didn't expect that to come out.. Then again, nervous babbler, that's a thing.

"When you get here, come to my dorm. Kimmy is gone on a trip to Korea or something, some Korean Asian Club shit."   
The young DJ rolled her eyes at the mere mention of her roommate.

They weren't exactly close, and she could never tell whether they had a good relationship, or if it was just crap. The quiet Korean always kept to herself, much like Beca would, but the silence was always eerie and whenever she tried to do something it never seemed to work.

"O-Okay.. Jesus Fuck!"  
Chloe let out a frustrated yell to a driver who pulled out in front of her and started down the road at an extremely slow pace.

"Keep your road rage in check, Beale."   
Beca snickered as she propped herself in the windowsill.

"Can it, Mitchell."   
The senior growled back, unable to hold back a smile before the line went dead.

[][]

"So you're telling me this,  _'human'_ wasn't exactly, human."   
Beca asked as she poured the two a cup of coffee for the utmost long night ahead of them.

"Yes!"   
Chloe exclaimed back.

The ginger had been pacing the floor for a good fifteen minutes, she had arrived a half an hour ago, the other first fifteen minutes the two had sat in pure silence.

"And you hit it? Did you even see anything before it happened? Anything out of the blue? Anything weird?"   
Beca inquired once more as she handed Chloe the mug.

"Thanks..-"

"No problem."   
Beca smirked as she went back to the small kitchen.

Chloe gave a curt smile, feeling slightly more comfortable about everything she was about to even say, she just felt safe.. Not for the fact that she was with another person and in a gated area, no.. For the fact that the person she was with, was Beca. Her tough girl ego could probably be half of the reason why.. But there was just something about the brunette that proved to drive her crazy. After realizing she had gone completely silent, Beca sat down beside her, raising her brows.

"Sorry..I'm just..-"   
Chloe chuckled lightly as she pulled her phone out of her coat pocket.

"Quite alright."   
Beca shot back.

"It's just.. It looks dead. And I'd sound like a fool to even say what I want to say."   
Chloe rambled on as she pulled up the picture.

Beca took one look at the picture and nearly spit out her coffee. She felt her heart skip a beat and she choked as she instantly got up from her chair.

"Beca?!"   
The brunette spit her coffee out into the sink as she regained her breath.

"What the fuck is that?!"   
Beca nearly let out a yell as she hit her chest twice.

"Exactly what I said.."   
Chloe sighed as she took a sip of coffee, watching the brunette.

"You hit that thing? It looks like a zombie off of the fucking Walking Dead!"   
Beca exclaimed as she brought herself back to the table, sitting next to the ginger as she regained her strength and slowly took her phone.

Examining the picture made Beca cough once or twice.

"That's exactly what I was thinking! What if this is the start of the Apocalypse?"   
Chloe's asked, fear gripping her voice.

"This is crazy.."   
Beca continued looking dumbfounded at the picture.

"What're we gonna do?"   
The question was going to be asked sooner or later, and Beca hadn't been the least ready for it.

"I-I don't know, Chlo. Half of the movies just start with it happening, you got a team, and then it's all hunky dory."   
Beca shrugged as she shut the iPhone off, looking back to the ginger's crystal blue eyes.

"So.. By tomorrow there could just be a huge breakout?"   
Chloe asked as she had come to rest her hand on the brunette's, squeezing it slightly out of what she deemed to be pure fear.

Beca held the older woman's eye contact, almost watching all the fear just pour out.

"I gue-"

"Oh my God! Turn on the TV!"   
The door to Beca's dorm busted open, Aubrey, Amy, Stacie and Cynthia Rose strode in.

"What the fuck?!"   
Beca growled as she turned around.

"You guys need to see this shit!"   
Amy interjected.

"Fuck yeah they do!"   
Stacie shot in.

"It's the end of the world!"   
Cynthia piped up.

The pristine blonde had found the remote, aiming it towards the TV. The TV shot on, yet thy weren't greeted with a normal TV channel, oh no. Two very naked women appeared on the screen, each woman working on a very clear task. Beca's eyes widened and she just felt her whole reputation die.

"Oh my fucking god! Beca Mitchel!"   
A loud moan rang out through the room and Beca nearly died in her chair as she darted, grabbing the remote before switching to the news.

"Jesus, Shorty's got herself some fun."   
Amy commented as she watched the brunette switch from the drive of her PC to the TV input.

"Hot damn.."   
Cynthia whistled.

"Shut the fuck up!"   
Beca fumed as she threw the hood to her grey hoodie over her head, watching the bright yellow light up on the screen as her face was now redder than Chloe's hair.

As they all watched the screen, a picture lit up of the creature Chloe had seen just a couple of hours ago.

"There it is!"   
Chloe pointed to the screen as she gripped Beca's shoulder,

"I hit that thing with my car!"   
She showed the other the picture before they all returned their attention to the TV screen.

The younger brunette was still overly embarrassed of what everyone had seen. At that point she knew for a fact she was going to hear it from every girl in the room at some point. She had basically been caught watching porn, even though it was on for all of a minute, she still felt like it had been ages.

All eyes were on the TV and Chloe noticed that she still had her head down. Sighing lowly, she brought her lips down to the brunette's ears,

"Don't sweat it, I've seen some pretty kinky shit."   
Beca slowly turned her head, catching Chloe's crystal blue eyes with her steel blue ones.

She was mortally embarrassed, nothing could ever change that.. Especially since.. She.. Chloe, saw what she had been watching. Hearing the slight reassurance from her crush, she swallowed hard, forcing a smile to her lips as she picked her head up.

"You serious?"   
Beca asked in a quiet whisper.

She knew she could see that it was so like the ginger, but she never would actually find her admitting to it.

"Dixie Chick Serious."   
Chloe smirked as she planted a light kiss on the petite brunette's forehead,  
"Don't be embarrassed, I'm sure everyone here has seen lesbian porn, including Aubrey."   
Chloe looked to the blonde who had leaned up against the counter in the kitchen watching the TV intently.

Beca gave a light smile as she slowly fell back into a comfort zone she could manage with. Both girls snapped their heads as they watched the Aussie nearly trip over her own feet.

"Look at that fucking thing!"   
Amy yelled as she ran to the screen, jabbing her finger into the 'zombie's' eye.   
"It's a fucking zombie!"

"What the actual fuck?"  
Aubrey was clearly trying to hold back everything.

"Gotta start a team! Fuck these Deadlings up!"   
Rose commented as she had taken a knife out of the kitchen drawer, flipping it in her hand.

"Jesus Christ.."   
Chloe said in a complete whisper as she she came to wrap her arms around Beca hugging her tightly.

"It's gonna be alright Chlo.."   
Beca promised,  
" _We'll_  be alright."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope we all enjoyed the first chapter!   
> Leave some love, hope everyone is loving this story so far. :) 
> 
> ~Carry on!   
> -Chandler

Steel blue eyes shot open as a loud ringing sounded in her ears. Instantly shooting up, she saw that half of the Bella's had crouched down covering their ears and looking around for the cause. A voice shot over the loud speaker,

 **"Code red! Evacuate Barden! Code red, I repeat, get out!"**  
The voice was cut off as a loud groan could be heard followed by a scream.

"Well, he's dead."   
Amy commented casually as she picked up her bag, that she had been using as a pillow, off of the floor.

"Amy!"   
Stacie hissed hissed elbowing her side.

"What?! We can't sugar coat shit for the rest of our lives! He's fuckin' dead, move on! Geez."   
Amy rolled her eyes shaking her head as she stalked to the small kitchen.

"What're we doing? He said to get out!"   
Aubrey spoke over the commotion as she looked to Beca.

"I mean.. After what we saw yesterday, pack what you can, 1 minute."   
Beca looked to everyone as they looked back to her, they all stood still.   
"Let's go!"   
Beca growled as she started moving and everyone started gathering what they could.

Stalking towards her closet, she opened the sliding door. Rummaging through her racks of clothes, she threw a couple of hoodies behind her and a shirt or two along with pants. She knew that everyone already had what they needed from their dorms. They had all decided to start getting ready for this the night before.

"Beca?"  
Came the familiar voice laced with fear as she turned around. Meeting the scared crystal blue eyes she raised a brow.

"Yeah, Chlo?"   
She asked back as she kept eye contact with her for another second before turning back to her closet.

"We-"   
Chloe was interrupted by a loud bang.

"What the fuck was that?"   
Aubrey asked from her spot by the window, glancing around the room.

"I-It came from out there."   
Amy pointed towards the door.

"Oh shhhhit.."   
Cynthia gulped as everyone at this point looked to the door.

A groan sounded and Beca swore everyone nearly fainted. Her heart had skipped a beat or two, but she wasn't about ready to get killed. Rummaging through her closet ever more, she tore through a rack, tearing it down to reveal a secret slot in the closet wall. Grabbing the black backpack there, she pulled out a large machete and looked to everyone.

"Alright.."   
She began shakily,  
"If we're going to get through this, we need to fight."   
Everyone had winced at the mention of the word, 'fight'.  
"I know, it sounds really scary.. And it's gonna be difficult, but guys.."   
Beca eyed each girl, making sure all contact was on her.   
"We need to work together, we need to get out of here, get out to the streets, head towards safety, I don't know where yet.. But we'll definitely be getting out of Georgia. Now, I need to know who's willing to fight, and who isn't."

Looking around the room, everyone looked to one another, fear clouding their eyes as they made contact. What surprised Beca the most was when Aubrey raised her hand. 

_Aubrey Posen? The uptight, bossy, very pristine woman.. Wiling to fight zombies? This.. Doesn't seem right._

Beca wasn't about to kill off any of her friends, she cared for them all, some more than others, but still..

"I'll fight."   
Aubrey announced as she stepped forward.

Beca wasn't the only one gasping,

"Bree?"   
Chloe had asked from her spot next to the brunette.

"If there's one thing my father always told me,'Never go down without a fight.'"   
Aubrey looked to everyone before she made her way towards the younger brunette.

"You sure 'bout this?"   
Beca asked as she looked up into Aubrey's sea green eyes.

"Positive."

At that moment a loud crash sounded and the door busted open. A zombie,  _Deadling_ , was standing in the doorway. Amy let out a scream as she grabbed a near by frying pan and bashed it in the face, it staggered back, but was still very well advancing on them.

"Out the window!"   
Beca yelled as she broke the glass to the locked window clearing what she could as she started filing the girls behind her.

Gripping her black bag, she looked to the machete in her hand.

"Posen?!"   
Beca asked looking behind her.

"She's out cold!"   
Stacie called back.

"What do you mean!?"

"She fainted!"

"Jesus fucking Christ, go down the fire escape, get out to the main road. Amy, carry Aubrey."   
Beca instructed as she watched the Deadling get closer.

"Come on, Bellas! Move it!"   
Chloe yelled from her spot by the window as she helped Cynthia out, then Stacie, along with Amy.

She stopped before going out herself, 

 _She can't take them on alone.._  

Watching Beca hurl forward, the machete connected with the Deadling's head, falling back as the petite woman kicked it in the chest. Chloe watched in slight awe at the younger woman before grabbing her shoulder.

"I told you to leave!"   
Beca growled as she watched two more Deadling's start forward on each side of the door.

"Not without you."   
Chloe responded as she picked up a dropped nail file and shot it through the air, slicing through one of the undead's eye. Beca looked to the ginger, then the Deadling.

"Jesus,Chlo.."   
Beca continued watching as the Deadling's advanced.

"You can be awestruck when we get out to the main road. Cmon' Mitchell!"   
Chloe gave a light smirk as she helped the brunette out before following out herself.

The air struck them both, the sky above was a dark grey as it started to drizzle.

"Where is everyone?"   
Beca asked as she started trotting down the stairs.

"They all went out to the main road like you said."   
Chloe replied picking up her pace behind the brunette,  
"Least I hope.."

"I told you to leave with them.. Why did you stay?"   
Beca brought up as she stopped on the second landing that was close to the ground.

"I wasn't going to leave you, Beca. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you."   
Chloe sighed out as she stopped with her, making eye contact with the younger woman.

"Thanks.. But you should learn to know I'll be perfectly fine on my own."   
She replied as she scanned the area.

Chloe nodded with a sigh,

"Alright.."   
She didn't like the idea of leaving anyone to fend for themselves.

She's seen the movies, and how it ends, sure some of em' manage to get out and make it through the day, but, this was Beca. She had more meaning than any person.. She couldn't exactly put her tongue on it.. Did she like her..?

"Chlo!"   
Beca snapped the ginger out of her thoughts as she had both of her hands on her shoulders.

"Wh-What?"   
Chloe shook her head, getting out of her daze as she followed where the brunette pointed.

"There's several Deadling's below us. An-"

"Deadlings?"   
Chloe had to interrupt.

"Yeah, Deadlings. Not calling them Walkers, we can come up with our own name."   
Beca rolled her eyes before continuing,  
"If we go down any lower they'll be able to grab a hold of us."

As Beca explained, Chloe looked around. The campus was scattered with these Deadlings, one wrong move and they would be turning themselves. As she looked through the vast foliage and plains of Barden, she saw the road and the gate, seeing the Bella's as they pushed the gate open.

"Beca!"   
Chloe yelled as she pointed eagerly.

"What?!"   
Beca asked with a slight panic.

Following her friend's gaze she strained to see. Without her contacts or glasses it would prove to be an issue of sight. She could see no farther than past the third tree, which was only a couple feet away.

"They're OK!"   
Chloe squealed as she went to start back down the stairs.

Beca instantly gripped the older woman's collar.

"What did I tell you? If you go down anymore you're done for!"   
Beca hissed in reminder as the ginger nodded her head.

"Shit.. Sorry, right."   
Chloe sighed as she looked at the ten foot drop down.   
"How are we going to get down?"

Beca was out of words at this point. She could see the bottom of the fire escape, several of the Deadlings crowded there. Scattered across the campus, they would need some loud noise or something to get them out of their hairs.

"What if-"   
Cut off before she could speak, a loud scream tore through the campus as they both shot their attention to a large group of people running across the field.   
"Holy shit."   
The two woman watched as the Deadling's made their way after the group, going at an insanely moderate pace as they watched a woman get dragged down. The blood curdling scream could be heard throughout the land at this point. Cringing at the sight, Chloe looked to Beca.

"Th-They're gone.."   
She stuttered out the good news as they looked below.

"Yeah, they are.."   
Beca sighed as she slowly started down, cautiously to make sure that they didn't make too much noise on their trip to the main road.

The wind had picked up this point and it started raining slightly harder. Seeing at this point had become an issue for the brunette as she kept rubbing her eyes constantly in hoping it would do any better. As they hit the grassy ground, both of them looked around. The gate was a couple hundred feet away. Tree's were scattered here and there and they could hear the groans of the Deadlings and the mere screams in the distance of all those that had been caught at this point.

"We need to get a move on."   
Beca managed out as she slowly took Chloe's hand, stalking forward.

It wouldn't be long till they were caught if they had stayed still any longer. A groan sounded and out of the corner of her eye, pushing the ginger forward, Beca let out a shriek as she felt the creature grip her leg and she fell back. Her back colliding with the grass, her eyes widened as she let out a cry. Gripping the machete in her other hand, darting her hand forward. As the blade hit the Deadling's skull, she watched it fall straight onto her lower half.

"CHLOE!"   
Beca yelled as she kicked her legs wildly forward, colliding them each time with the Deadling's stomach and chest.

Chloe ran forward, kicking the Deadling in the skull and watching it fall back onto the ground below.

"You alright?"   
She asked as she helped Beca up, bringing her into a hug.

"F-Fine.."   
The brunette replied shakily as she pulled away, starting back toward the gate.

Picking up her pace thunder had roared as she busted through the gate. Lightning struck and the two looked around for the Bella's.

"Amy?! Stacie!?"  
Chloe called out as she looked around for them.

"Over here!"   
They heard the Aussie call. As both women looked around, they could barely see anything through the dense rainfall.

"Where?!"   
Chloe yelled back as she continued looking around, her hand locked with Beca's.

"Over here!"   
Amy yelled again.

"Over where!?"   
Beca called back getting frustrated.

"Jesus, fuck."   
Lights shot on from a nearby van and both girls, "oh'ed" as they ran towards it. Opening the doors to the van, they slammed them and piled in, soaked.

"Took you two long enough."   
Aubrey commented as she rubbed her head.

"Coming from the one who passed out. 'I'll fight!'"   
Beca mimicked the pristine blonde, earning a chuckle from Chloe beside her.

"Shut up! I was under stress."   
Was Aubrey's only line of defense as she huffed back against the door.

"Where to, Shawty?"   
Amy asked as she turned in the driver's seat.

"Start driving, head towards the highway."   
Beca replied with a sigh as she rested her head down against Chloe's shoulder.

The ginger smiled softly as she began,

"Get some sleep guys. Obviously, Amy, stay awake, don't need the car crashing.. Anyone have the time?"

Lily poked her head up from behind the two women's seat,

"It's 3:45."   
She whispered out.

"JESUS!"   
Beca nearly yelled as she turned around, most of the Bella's died laughing.

"We found the Asian on the side of the road."   
Amy laughed as she turned a sharp left.

"Alright.."   
Beca slowly slunk back against Chloe.

"At around 5 we can change driver's, who's up next?"   
Chloe continued on as she watched Stacie raise her hand.

"I'll go."   
The taller brunette piped up.

"Good. Now, let's get some sleep for now."   
Chloe finished.

"Agreed."   
Half of the Bella's murmured out simultaneously.

"Thanks.."   
Beca purred out softly.

"Don't mention it."   
Chloe smiled back as she planted a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead, leaning back against the door as they both drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revising Time: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 8:48 PM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 8:55 PM


	3. Chapter 3

Letting out a yawn, Amy looked back over her shoulder, finding that everyone was asleep. The sun was partially getting closer to the horizon,  
"Asian, are you awake?"   
She whispered out eyeing the back.

"I trained to sleep with my eyes open."   
Came the whisper from the basic trunk.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes', what time is it?"   
Amy asked back as she swerved out of the way of a broken tree.

They had gotten to the highway safely and Amy swore it had been over her driving time. The sky ahead was nearly orange and the clouds made a blanket over the sun. The sun itself looked as if it was a blood red, which Amy thought was fucking epic. This whole thing was epic! It's a zombie apocalypse! The end of the fucking world!

"4:59."   
Lily whispered back out as her head poked over the seat.

"Thank god."   
Amy looked out along the highway.

It was pretty dead from what she saw, there was no movement or Deadling's anywhere.

"Stacie! Get your arse up!"   
Amy prodded at the brunette's side.

"NO!"   
Stacie woke up with a yell as she darted forward, her fist connecting with Amy's jaw.

"Jaysus! What the fuck did I do?! The Asian said it's 5!"   
Amy yelled back as she ran her hand over her jaw.

"What the fuck was that?"   
Came Aubrey's voice as she had shot up from her spot by Beca and Chloe's feet.

"I-I... It's nothing.."   
Stacie shook her head as she opened the door to the car, running a hand through her hair as she slammed the door behind her.

"Fucking Twig Bitches."   
Amy growled lowly as she opened the door Cynthia had been leaning on, the diva nearly falling out.

"Hey!"   
Cynthia hissed as she woke up.

"Move over, Black Beauty."   
Amy pushed at her side before Cynthia was now in the middle, squeezed between the Aussie and the ginger.

"Guys, guys! We have a front seat!"   
Aubrey reminded them as she gestured to the passenger seat.

"Then get in it."   
Stacie replied with a yawn as she slammed the door to the driver's seat.

"If you guys wake up Becs and Chlo, they're gonna murder you both."  
Aubrey eyed the two women as she glared at Amy and Rose.

Standing up the best she could in the van, she made her way towards the center console, stepping over it in a very unladylike way.

"Move your arm!"   
Amy whined to Cynthia as she squeezed further in so she could shut the door.

"Damn bitch! Lose some fucking pounds! Maybe you could get in and out a little fuckin' quicker!"   
Cynthia shot back as she hit Amy's side.

"Shut up! I'm fat and proud!"   
Amy roared back.

"Put a sock in it you two!"   
Stacie yelled behind her as she started the engine.

"She started it!"   
Cynthia growled as she hit Amy's side once more, earning herself a slug to her face from the Aussie.

"Enough!"   
Aubrey growled over her shoulder as she turned in her seat to watch the two.

"Shut it, Daddy's Girl!"   
Amy shot back before Cynthia threw another punch, connecting with the Aussie's neck as she gagged out.

As all the girl's started screaming and yelling at the top of their lungs, steel blue eyes slowly opened. Met with a not very nice sight as she saw Stacie not even looking at where she was going, Aubrey yelling at the two younger women, Amy and Cynthia throwing punches, and she couldn't even comprehend what the fuck the Asian was doing. Hearing the screams and yells fill her ears she slowly looked up to find Chloe's crystal blue eyes open. Beca gave a frown as she watched the ginger look down to her with the same pissed off expression.

"Get the fuck off my earring!"

"That's my foot!"

"Watch the fucking road!"

"Shut up!"

"Fucking twigs!"

"'Fat and proud' fuck."

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!"   
Beca roared out as she glared at everyone.

Everyone instantly stopped with a 'deer caught in the headlights' look as they looked to the youngest of them. The brunette eyed each and everyone of them, making contact for the same amount of time before moving on,  
"Can I not fall asleep without having you all turn into fucking animals and kill one another? This is fucking ridiculous! I'm not caring for children! You're all grown fucking women, act like it!"   
Chloe joined in with her own glare to each of them, especially Amy and Rose.

"Next time you pull back, if you could not jab me in my ribs, it'd be appreciated."   
Chloe smirked to Cynthia before Beca spoke once more.

"Stacie, keep your fucking eyes on the road. Aubrey, turn around and shut the hell up. Amy be 'fat and proud' on your own time. Cynthia, don't even throw another punch or your getting a machete to your fucking tit. Lily, keep being quiet."

"I was born to kill."   
Lily whispered with a creepy grin.

"We getting an apology?"   
Chloe asked as she looked to each girl.

"Sorry.."   
They all muttered in unison before turning to do what they were told.

"Jesus.."   
Beca muttered herself as she turned to look out the window, noticing the change in the sky as it slowly started darkening.

"Uh, Beca?"   
Stacie gulped before asking.

"What?"   
Beca asked, her tone still dense with anger.

Stacie looked to Aubrey who gave her a reassuring smile,  
"We're almost out of gas."

Beca thought at this point she was about to lose it. Nothing was going how it had planned, on top of that they were out of food and water.

"Just fucking great!"   
She hissed back hitting her head against the window as she closed her eyes in pure anger.

Chloe looked to Aubrey who then looked over to Beca, sighing Chloe rested her hand on Beca's back before spotting a sign for Exit 45.

"What if we pull over at an Exit?"   
Chloe suggested lightly as she kept rubbing the brunette's back.

"Wouldn't hurt."   
Stacie shrugged.

"Sounds like a good idea."   
Aubrey agreed.

"Oh my lord, there's a 711!"   
Amy pointed out the window.

"Hot damn!"   
Cynthia grinned.

"Alright, alright.. Go off the exit, dim your headlights and head towards the gas station.

"Yess!"   
Came a simultaneous victory whisper from the Bella's.

* * *

Stopping outside the 711, Stacie turned off the headlights as she looked outside. It was dark by now and she was wondering if Lily had been right on the time.

"What time is it? It looks later than 5."   
She asked as she slowly unlocked the doors.

"The time that I ate my twin, 7:02 PM."   
The Asian girl grinned once more as she opened the trunk, getting out.

As the girls piled out, Stacie looked at the gas station, it was pretty run down. All the lights were off and the front two doors were wide open. Trash cans were knocked over to the side and the 7 on the sign was dangling by a few weak wires.

"Alright.."   
Beca began as she twirled the machete in her hand.   
"Amy and Rose with me. Lily, Stace, Bree and Chlo, stay out here and see what you can get out of the gas pump. Don't freak if you can't get shit, wouldn't be surprised.. We'll go and clear out the store and possibly we can camp in the back room for the night, pretty sure we all need to rest."   
Beca watched all the girls nod their head.   
"Let's go."   
She gulped as she looked to the station.

Amy stalked behind the supposed captain as Rose took up her other side.

"No matter what's through those doors, don't pull an Aubrey."   
Beca chuckled slightly once they were away from the other's, out of earshot from the pristine blonde.

"Ha! The moment the Deadling busted through, I watched her drop like a bag of bricks."   
Amy snickered as she held the frying pan that she had first bashed the zombie with in her hand.

"Deadling? You guys stealin' my dough?"   
Cynthia asked with a laugh as she flipped two steak knives in her hands.

Beca snickered and opened her mouth to say something before a low groan sounded in her ears. Peering through the glass, she made out white glowing eyes on the other side as she heard shuffling. Gulping she shook her head, tightening her grip on the machete. She knew she wasn't suppose to be scared.. 

_Don't be scared.. You're suppose to be the fearless captain! Lead them! Show them!_

Nodding slightly to herself she brought her hand up, signaling for the girls to fall on each side of the door.

"When I get to three, head in. Rose take the right, Amy take the left. I need cover, I'll be heading straight for the back room and taking on what's there along the way. You two need to work together, take your anger out on these things and not each other, got it?"   
Beca whispered out as she had crouched down herself in front of the doors.

"Got it."

"Yepperoni."

"1.."   
Beca watched as the white eyes moved from their spot, closer to the center of the store. Her breath had hitched in her throat for a short moment before she shook her head.   
 _Be strong.._

"2.."   
The shuffling grew louder in her ears as she now made out each separate groan belonging to each Deadling. There had to be at least five, if not seven..   
 _Don't be afraid.._

"3!"   
Amy and Cynthia shot forward turning on each side of the door before entering the store. Groans turned into hisses and soon there were several thuds of bodies hitting the floor. Beca ran in hurling her machete forward as it connected with a Deadling's neck, slicing its head clean off as it hit the floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she turned and kicked the new Deadling in the chest as it flew back against a nearby shelf, knocking it down with the force.

"Watch out!"   
Amy yelled out to the small brunette as a bottle of beer flew towards the brunette. Ducking on instinct she heard the bottle shatter behind her and turned seeing a Deadling with several glass pieces lodged into its face. The creature continued advancing on her as if nothing had happened. Side stepping from a slash of the the Deadling's arm, Beca jabbed the machete straight through the creature's eyes, watching its eyes dull out before she kicked its chest, watching it fall off her machete. The blade was stained with vast Deadling's blood, turning her head she noticed that Amy had killed off a good amount of three Deadling's, as they piled at the Aussie's feet. Rose had taken out two, one for each knife as their blood spattered against the window. As she realized all of the Deadling's had fallen and been killed, she looked towards the backroom, hearing a significant amount of groans and hisses.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?"   
Stacie asked as she finished with the pump, only getting a mere gallon out of it.

"They're doing what we don't want to do."   
Aubrey replied simply as she looked at her nails, eyeing the station occasionally.

"I would've fought if she gave me the option."   
Chloe huffed as she folded her arms, leaning back against the van.

"Yeah, right."   
Stacie looked over to the ginger in pure amusement. She couldn't see the upbeat woman hurting a fly, let alone killing a zombie.

"What? I would!"   
Chloe growled back.

"I bet you wouldn't."   
Stacie challenged the older woman as she flipped the key's to the car in her hand.

"Hell yeah I would! Aubrey's seen me fight."   
Chloe looked to the blonde who was intently staring at the store.

"Huh? Oh, yeah.."   
She muttered in reply.

"You alright?"   
Stace asked noticing the lack of anything in the blonde's voice. She followed her gaze, locking it on the store.

"Something doesn't feel right.."   
Aubrey replied in a light tone as she tilted her head.

"What do you me-"   
A loud scream sounded from the store and all the girls looked to each other.   
"Oh my.. GOD!"   
All the girls ran for the store. Lily disappearing into the darkness.

As they reached the foot of the store, they looked at all the bodies on the floor, cringing at the sight, the brunette gulped,

"Where the fuck are they?"   
She managed out as she stepped over a Deadling.

"I-I don't know."   
Aubrey replied as she covered her mouth, coughing violently at the smell. The smell was revolting, the air stunk of these undead scum and it wasn't helping her situation. Keeping her vomit down, she swallowed hard. Shelves were knocked over and bodies were everywhere, glass and beer were on the floor and all the girls looked to one another. A groan sounded behind them and Aubrey felt a hand on her shoulder and she let out a gasp, her blood freezing before turning around coming face to face with a Deadling. Her eyes widening she went to let out a scream, but nothing came out.

"GET IT OFF OF ME!"   
Aubrey yelled as she kicked her leg forward, connecting it with the Deadling's leg as it fell forward falling further onto the pristine woman. A loud shriek came before the Deadling crashed onto Aubrey's chest, sliding down and onto the floor as Stacie stood in front of her, holding the top of a broken beer bottle. The Deadling gave a weak groan before Stacie slammed her foot down on its head. Aubrey in pure tears hugged Stacie tightly.

Chloe let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding before she continued her stalk towards the backroom.

"Cmon' lovebirds."   
She hissed behind her.

* * *

Amy let out a shriek as she looked at the brunette on the floor of the backroom. The room was completely pitch black, except from the light coming from a nearby smoke detector. The room was big enough to have fit at least 7 people if not 8. Big enough for the Bella's. Cynthia ran in after the Aussie her eyes going wide as she spotted the brunette. The petite leader sat on her knees, her head down as she was covered in blood. Her brown hair flowed past her shoulders, matted in a dark crimson colored blood. Her hands were out before her, in them was what appeared to be her machete and in the other were organs of the body before her. The other girls had ran up and Stacie used the flashlight on her phone to light up the room. Beca looked at the blood that covered her completely, looking down at the body before her.. It wasn't a Deadling.. Spotting a light blue of a shirt, a shiny badge reflected the light from the flashlight.

"B-Beca?"   
Chloe asked softly as she looked at the brunette. She picked her head up ever so slowly as she made contact with the girls, her eyes seeming to give off the faint glow that the Deadling's gave off, except for her's was a light blue.

"Did she get bit?!"   
Stacie nearly cried from her spot next to Aubrey as they continued watching the other brunette with caution.

"I.."   
Beca made out in a quiet whisper as she made eye contact with her fellow Bella's.

"It speaks! IT'S ALIVE!"   
Amy yelled out with pure joy as she started into the room, Cynthia and her gripped the body before Beca, dragging it out of the room.

"B-Beca..?"   
Chloe asked once more as she slowly walked forward.

Beca's glowing light blue eyes looked into Chloe's crystal blue ones. The glow slowly dulled as her eyes returned to their normal steel blue. Tears slowly etching at the corners of the brunette's eyes she shot forward and hugged the ginger tightly. The tears flowing free as her blood soaked figure gripped Chloe tightly.   
"He.."

"Shh.. It's alright.."   
Chloe slowly lifted herself up with Beca in her arms.   
"Cmon.. Let's go get you cleaned up."   
Chloe smiled slightly as she pulled away to look into the woman's eyes.

Beca nodded as she looked back towards the entrance, starting slowly out of the backroom.

"You two, clean this up the best you can."   
Chloe told Aubrey and Stacie before following Beca out of the room.

* * *

The back room had been mostly cleaned, along with the store. Amy and Cynthia had both carried the bodies of the Deadlings out to the front road, throwing them over the edge of the highway so they hit the road below. The sun had gone down and the moon had started to shine above head. Stacie and Aubrey had managed to turn on the backup generator, throwing a tarp over it to shield it the best they could, not like it would do much. The noise it made was a huge problem, but they had said they would only keep it on for a good hour so they could see what they were doing till it was time to hit the hay and lie down for the night.

"Are you alright?"   
Chloe asked from her spot next to Beca in the bathroom. She ran a sponge along the woman's neck as she dipped it back into a bucket below them. The sink had just offered enough water to fill a small bucket Amy had found out in the back while they were disposing of the bodies.

"I-I think.."   
Beca made out as she tilted her head to the side, giving the ginger better access to her neck. She didn't know what she was at this point.. It all pained her too much to even think of it.. What even happened..? Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the wall.

_**Beca listened as the scream filled her ears. She had dodged a silenced shot from a pistol that the officer had held. "** _

_**DUDE! Chill out!"  
She yelled to him.** _

_**"Get the hell out of here!"  
He yelled back as he kept firing shots.** _

__**Beca hid behind the side wall, her eyes wide as she gripped the machete in her hand,  
"Knock it off!"   
She hissed back to him.**

_**"Then leave! This is my territory!"  
He growled back as he threw his pistol off to the side, taking a knife out of his shoe as he flipped it in his hand.** _

_**"Not anymore." T  
he brunette hissed back before reentering the room. Her steel blue eyes sparked a light blue momentarily and the cop looked at her as he gripped his own knife.** _

_**"You.. You're one of them!"  
He forced out before darting forward. Wincing at his comment, Beca had felt the knife dig into her side, slicing it as she started to bleed. Flipping her machete in her hand, she ran it forward, the police officer blocking it as she earned a kick in her side, forcing her back against the wall. Grunting out in pain, she held her side before bringing her arm up to block a blow. The officer's knife hit her machete, clanking off and onto the floor a couple of feet away from him. She felt a total new feeling come over her as she took the opportunity as she darted forward. The blade of her machete connected with the officer's stomach. She watched as his eyes glassed over as his mouth gaped open, looking down at the blade. He gripped the blade that was already embedded in his stomach. Beca tore the blade up, listening to his blood curling scream as it filled her ears grinning as she darted her other hand in between the fine cut she made, gripping onto a stringed bloody organ as she pulled it out, watching him drop. The petite woman looked at her work, her eyes turning back to their steel blue as she dropped to her knees.** _

_**"Wh.."  
Tears slowly streamed down her eyes as she looked at herself. Blood covered her arms and drenched her shirt and pants as she gripped the bloody organ in her hand and the machete. A scream made her drop her head as she heard the soft voice that pained her even more.** _

_**"Beca..?"** _

"Beca!"   
Chloe brought the brunette out of her flashback as she nudged the sponge against the woman's cheek.

"Wha-What?!"   
She asked in a slight panic as she looked back into the ginger's scared crystal blue orbs.

"You went silent on me.."   
Chloe sighed as she ran the sponge back down her cheek.

"So-Sorry.. Just, thinking."   
Beca swallowed as she kept contact with the ginger.

"Thinking about what?"   
The older woman piped up with a slight smile as she slowly started to roll up the brunette's shirt, revealing her tone stomach that was covered with blood and accomplished by a gash on her right side.   
"Jesus.."   
Chloe made out as she looked up to Beca, who looked back down at her.

Ignoring her first question, Beca hissed slightly as she felt the sponge go along the cut,  
"Y-Yeah.."   
She managed out as she gripped the sink to her side.

"Sorry.. Sorry."   
  
Chloe sighed as she continued cleaning the wound the best she could.

"That fucking hurts, Chloe!" Beca cried out as the ginger had applied a slight pressure to the spot. Throwing her head back, she hit it against the wall as she let out another cry.

"I know, I know.. I'm sorry, this has to be clean, not unless you want an infection."   
The ginger spoke up over her cries as she kept running the sponge over the area.

"Fuck! Fuck, stop!"   
The younger woman hissed as she pulled away, looking down to her side as she ran her hands through her bloody hair.

"Becs, you gotta work with me here.. Do you want me to get someone in here to keep your mind off it? I need to go out anyway to get peroxide and some ibuprofen, don't move."   
Chloe commanded as she slowly stood up dropping the sponge down into the reddish water. "  
I'll be right back."

"Be careful.."   
Beca sighed as she leaned back against the wall.

* * *

Chloe stalked out of the bathroom, heading towards the backroom. Her crystal blue eyes scanned the shelves in hope she could find what she needed. The lights were all on, so it wouldn't be too hard to find anything. It was just a matter of if they had what she needed for Beca's cut or not. Walking in between two shelves, she picked up a bottle of peroxide off the floor throwing it up in her hands.

"Score one.."   
She sighed as she kept looking around, getting slightly annoyed as finding a small bottle of ibuprofen was increasingly harder than she thought.

"Score one? What're you two up to?"   
Came the voice of her childhood friend. The pristine blonde leaned up against the shelf the ginger was searching.

"Beca's got a gash along her side and its bleeding pretty bad."   
Chloe replied quickly as she continued her search.

"Ouch.. Need help?"   
She asked as she started looking the shelves for the unknown.

"Yeah, need a small thing of ibuprofen.."   
The ginger trailed off before looking up to Aubrey,  
"Doesn't Stacie have a sewing kit in her bag?"

Aubrey tilted her head slightly as she kept looking through the shelves, turning the corner to go look in the next,  
"I don't know, I think so."

"Good, good. Could you go ask her for it and then get a shirt from Amy?"   
Chloe inquired before chucking a small packet behind her in slight frustration.

"Why do I gotta ask everything?"   
The older blonde rolled her eyes as she moved a couple small bottles off to the side.

"Because, you like Stacie and I'm looking for shit."   
Came the ginger's simple reply.

Aubrey gasped,  
"And you like the little midget!"   
She hissed back, a light blush going to her face.

Chloe chuckled slightly,  
"May be so, now go ask and then meet me in the bathroom."   
Finding the bottle of ibuprofen she smirked victoriously as she stalked back.

"Fine."

* * *

The door opened and Beca looked over watching as Chloe walked in along with Stacie and Aubrey.   
"Bring the whole squad why don't you."   
Beca groaned as she slowly took her hand away from her cut, her hand covered in blood.

"Well, considering you need a severe distraction and we all have different things to offer, it's needed. I'm gonna need to dab on some peroxide, which is going to sting like a mother fucker. Stacie's gonna need to stitch up your cut, it's pretty deep and isn't stopping anytime soon and that's a huge indication that it needs stitches.. Then we got some ibuprofen for you afterwords to cope with the pain, then we can turn off the generator and head back to get some rest."   
Chloe smirked as she picked up the sponge out of the water.

"Sounds like a plan.."   
Beca gulped as she watched the ginger get closer to her side.

"You know, one time, when I was in like, middle school, my friend tried piercing her belly button and she ended up piercing like, the side of her stomach instead of her button. You should've seen the nurse's face as she tried to get it out."   
Stacie began a light conversation in an effort to keep Beca calm.

Beca felt the sponge connect with her cut and she let out a low groan before raising her brows,  
"Sounds like hell."   
She chuckled lightly.

"What'd she pierce it with?"   
Aubrey asked as she came to sit down in the corner of the wall next to the door.

"Some ice from the cafeteria, a needle from home ed and then she she had this gold piercing."   
Stacie went onto into the whole process and smirked here and there.

Beca found it becoming increasingly easier to forget that Chloe was even cleaning her side, before the bad news came on,

"Alright Becs.. This is gonna hurt pretty bad."   
The soft voice made it sound like everything was gonna be alright, yet Beca knew for a fact she was gonna die.   
"Bree, can you deal with that?"   
Chloe asked as she looked at the blood staining her navy blue t-shirt. Standing up from her spot, she took one of Beca's hands and smiled warmly.

"So, like I was saying, it was pretty bad. She just had this random ass ring on the side of her stomach."   
Stacie continued her story and Aubrey accompanied the distraction with a few laughs here and there while Beca locked her gaze with Chloe's.

"You ready up there..?"  
Aubrey asked lightly.

"Y-Yeah.."   
Beca forced out as she looked down.

"Alright."   
Aubrey applied the peroxide to one of Chloe's shirts, instead of the sponge, wanting to make sure that it was wet because of the peroxide and not the water. Slowly moving forward, Beca slowly breathed heavily as her eyes closed tightly.

"Look at me, Becs.."   
Chloe tilted the woman's face to her.

"Help me.."   
Beca managed out in pure fear as she looked back into Chloe's crystal blue eyes as she had opened her a couple of seconds ago. She didn't care anymore how scared she sounded. It hurt like hell and she knew if this got infected it'd be the death of her.. Literally. Her gaze locked with the ginger's she watched Chloe slowly move closer to her. As she felt the dampened shirt with the peroxide connect with her side, she let out a cry which was soon muffled by Chloe's lips on hers. Beca's eyes widened as she caught Chloe's eyes which slowly closed as hers did. Continuing her work on the cut, Aubrey looked back to Stacie, who smiled at the display before them. She knew the two had had huge toners for one another. They were all just waiting for the day that it actually happened, it just warmed the both of them to know that in the state the world was, something good could come out of it.

"Let me stitch it up now.."   
Stacie whispered not wanting to interrupt what was keeping the other brunette pretty silent, aside from the occasional whimper here and there. Moving to her spot in front of Beca's side, she thread her needle before slowly moving in.

Chloe pulling away for oxygen, she smiled to Beca who smiled right back. Looking down, Chloe saw that Stacie weld the needle and thread in her hand, and she watched Beca's expression change in its pure entirety.

"Oh fuck.."   
Beca let out in a whisper as she felt the cold needle on her skin. Turning back to Chloe, the ginger moved back forward, connecting their lips once more as Beca felt the needle slide through her skin. A cry escaping against Chloe's mouth, the brunette kept all her strength, trying hard to focus on the 'task' at hand. Slightly opening her mouth, she felt the older woman's tongue slip inside her mouth without much warning, a light cry turning into a soft moan as Chloe brought her hands up to the brunette's cheeks. Deepening their kiss both women hadn't even realize Stacie had moved away from Beca's side, finished with sewing the cut up.

"Finished."   
Stacie announced as she looked at the two, turning to Aubrey who sighed before slowly grabbing Amy's shirt and standing up.

"Fuck.."   
Beca moaned out slightly as she felt the ginger pull away once more, their breaths quick as they rested their foreheads together, smiling uncontrollably at one another.

"Alright girls, Jesus. Nice show, save it for when you get a room."   
Stacie chuckled as she packed up the small sewing kit and disposed of the water as she turned the sink on, watching more water slowly trickle out of it, enough to have filled the bucket up once more.

"Heh.."   
Beca blushed as she pulled away from the older woman, looking back to Stacie and Aubrey before returning to look to Chloe.

"Hey! Lovers?"   
Stacie called once more with a slightly annoyed tone as she held the bucket in her hands. Aubrey chuckling slightly as she held the other side.

"Wh-

"Get soaked!"   
Both Stacie and Aubrey laughed as they chucked the water straight for the two, most of the blood rushing down Beca as she shook her head wildly earning a chuckle from the ginger next to her.

"Hey!"   
Laughter had filled the room at this point, and every girl there was finally forgetting about most of their problems. The dark world they lived in, forgotten as they just acted as if they had never left college, being the same crazed women they were. Laughing, giggling and just having a grand time.

* * *

Sitting against the back wall in the backroom Beca watched Amy shut and lock the door.

"Doors locked, generators off. Foods in the corner, water's over there, I got a couple of shirts we can use as blankets, considering my fat and proudness will rub off on you while you sleep."   
Amy chuckled before looking over to Lily,  
"Asian has the time, waking us up at 6AM. They we can get back on the highway and head for God knows where."  
Amy finished as she sat down next to Cynthia Rose as she threw a shirt to each set of girls. Lily had positioned herself by the door, leaning back against it with her eyes wide open, a small lantern beside her that Cynthia had found in the back alley next to the gas station.   
"I got the watch with Rose. Asian, wake up Stacie and Aubrey at.. What time is it now?"

"8:49."

"Tell us when it's 10."   
Amy shrugged as she looked to Stacie and Aubrey who both nodded their heads in agreement. As Amy and Cynthia started a small conversation on weapons, Beca rested her head down against Chloe's shoulder.

"I'd be dead without you.."   
Beca whispered out as she looked into Chloe's cerulean blue eyes.

"Doubt it."   
Chloe shot back adjusting herself beneath the brunette. Beca had come to rest herself in Chloe's lap, curled up at the ginger's hips as she rested herself on the woman's shoulder acting like a pillow.

"Considering what happened today, I would be."   
The brunette yawned back as she planted a soft kiss on the older woman's neck.

"Nah."   
Chloe argued back with a light chuckle before she rested her head back into the corner of the wall, running her hand down Beca's arm as she took Amy's shirt and threw it over their lower halves.

"Can't sugar coat shit, remember Beale?"   
Beca laughed slightly remembering Amy's speech from earlier that day.

"Oh, shut it and get some sleep Mitchell."   
Chloe rolled her eyes before pecking her friend lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Chlo."   
Beca coo'ed out as she nuzzled against the ginger's neck, getting a light gasp from her.

"I love you too, Becs.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revision Time: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 7:34 PM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 8:04 PM 
> 
> ~Not revised for grammatical errors or spelling. Just spaced.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Beca looked through the darkness, her steel blue eyes giving off the faint glow they had once before.. Glancing around, she felt every muscle in her body burning as a scream tore through the night. She was in a forest, the sky was black overhead and tree's lined the land for as far as the eye could see. The scream filled her ears and she could hear well who it was,_ **

**_"CHLOE?!"  
Beca yelled out into the night. _ **

**_She gripped the machete that was in her hand, looking to it she watched as blood covered her hand. Her eyes sparking the blue once more, they stayed.. Her steel blue eyes covered in the blue hue of the Deadlings. Everywhere she looked was granted with a mere light blue. Everything.. Blue.. It was like she was blind, but could still see, but everything.. Everything.. Was blue. As she watched the blood drip from her hand she turned her head to look at what was in her other hand. A sharp pain shot through her as she looked at the entrails of a body in her grip. Her eyes widening she heard a loud ringing in her ears as voices sounded._ **

**_"You're the reason she's gone."_ **

**_"Dead, because of you._ **

**_"She'd still be here.."_ **

**_Beca shook her head, who is 'she'? Her heart stopped beating, her blood turned to ice, she looked at where the entrails lead.. Or, who they led her too. The stringed organs, scattered amongst the trees, blood spattered here and there, pools lining each tree to the next. Coming to a stop as the entrails ended, she slowly followed them. Her glowing blue eyes faded back to their steel blue, she could see clearly.. The body.. No.. The woman before her.. Dead.. Mangled.. Pieced.. Chloe Beale.. The brunette dropped to her knees tears swelling in her eyes as her left eye gained the blue hue once more.. Her steel blue eye was clouded with fear and sorrow as tears streamed down her right cheek, light sobs escaping her. She looked all over the ginger's body. Her fiery locks fanned out across the night's floor, her crystal blue eyes wide open as they looked up to the sky above. A light rain fell, as it connected with Beca's skin, it felt like a thousand knives entering her skin and sliding down her surface. Her left eye seemed lifeless as the right part of her broke down into a complete frenzy of fits and cries. Closing her eyes tightly, a choking sob escaped her, as she opened both eyes, they were both glazed over in the blue aura that consumed her. Her cries turned to laughs. A wide grin placed itself on the brunette, unable to rid herself of it as she laughed hysterically into the night sky, looking at her work, HER work.._ **

**_"_ ** **_I could still be here Beca!"  
The voice sounded in her ears, she continued laughing as tears streamed down her face._ **

**_"BECA! I COULD BE HERE!"_ **

* * *

"Beca!"   
Chloe shook the brunette viciously as the rest of the group was wide awake. The brunette had been thrashing in her sleep and had hit the ginger one too many times to wake her up.

"Fucking do something!"   
Aubrey hissed as she looked to the rest of the group who just sat there watching the petite brunette twist and turn in her sleep on the ginger's lap. As Aubrey watched, she watched the tears swell in Chloe's eyes and she instantly got up. Seeing Chloe cry was heartbreaking for her any day. Chloe was her best friend.. Hell, her sister. They'd been through the hardest of times together and it wasn't going to change. Aubrey instantly made her way over to the ginger, resting her hand on her shoulder as she looked back into the woman's cerulean eyes.

"Beca, please, get up!"   
Chloe cried once more as she started pushing at the brunette's side.

"Should I-"   
Amy stopped mid-sentence as they all her a loud crash.

"What the fuck was that?"   
Aubrey turned her head towards the locked door. The door had a single square window just above that Amy could look out.

"We have company."   
Amy replied as she started getting her bags and things.

"Aca-Scuse me?"   
Aubrey shot back, her jaw dropped as she looked back to Beca who was still in a dead sleep.

"We're gonna need to clear this thing and make a hit to the van and get the fuck out of here."   
The Aussie looked to Cynthia Rose who got the hint and stood up with her two steak knives.

"We need someone else."   
Cynthia said as she remembered vividly their first fight. Beca had been with them, and no other woman here was up for a fight.

"I was trained to be a lethal child soldier."   
Lily piped up in a whisper as always.

"I feel safe with the Asian."   
Amy looked to Lily as she watched the woman grab a fucking sword. I shit you not, a fucking Samurai sword out from behind a bag.   
"Proves my point."   
The blonde beckoned for the woman to go to the front of the line.

"What're we gonna do?!"   
Stacie yelled to the three others as she looked to Chloe, Beca and Aubrey.

"Someone carry Shawty out to the van, make a run for it."   
Amy replied simply.

"Oh.. Shit."   
Stacie looked to Aubrey who shared her fear. The women watched Amy, Rose and Lily at the door.

"On 3.."  
Amy sighed as she looked back to Beca. Fear was clear in the Aussie's eyes, none of them knew how to properly lead the Deadling Crusade. They had all relied on Beca's quick thinking and her words of approval and reassurance to get them through the day without dying. As Amy gripped the key to the door in her hand, everyone noticed her shaking.

"1."   
The Aussie kept looking back towards Beca as she cursed lowly, keeping her eyes on the task at hand.

"T-Two.."   
She stuttered out as she put the key in the keyhole, slowly turning it.

"3!"   
The three girls disappeared into the store and groans and hisses filled the air.

"Let's move it!"   
Aubrey looked to Chloe and Stacie as she helped Stacie up off the floor.

Chloe wobbled slightly as she held the brunette in her arms. Beca continued shaking in the older woman's grasp, making it a problem as she started thrashing. As Aubrey and Stacie started towards the door, Stacie picked up her shattered beer top that she had used to save Aubrey before hand. They were both oblivious to Chloe struggling behind them as Stacie fully opened the door, spotting the Aussie swinging her pan as it connected with a Deadling's skull, watching it bash against the wall in a heap.

"Br-Bree.."   
Chloe called to her friend as she slowly staggered forward, hearing a groan behind them. The ginger spotted a backdoor and watched as it opened to reveal a Deadling that groaned to her as it started toward them.

"I'm thinking we should be able to go straight down the middle, knock that shelf down to get through that guy.. We'll be on our way out and into the van, I'll drive."   
Stacie finished her plan as she slowly started forward, stopping just outside the door.

"Bree!"   
Chloe called again as the Deadling behind them advanced.

"We're talking, Chlo!"  
The blonde hissed back as they kept contemplating the plan, running it over as they kept their eyes lined up with the exit.

Chloe let out a low cry as she looked the Deadling dead in the eyes. Her arms being occupied she kicked her leg forward catching the Deadling in the groin.

"Aubrey!"   
Chloe let out another yell as another Deadling turned the corner.

Aubrey turned around quickly, hearing her full name from the ginger, there was definitely a problem. The blonde stared in horror as she watched a Deadling inches from her friend, launch forward its arm gripping the brunette's arm in the woman's grasp.

"Chloe!"   
Aubrey yelled back as she turned Stacie around.

"Oh shit!"   
Stacie threw her bottle top forward, watching the jagged glass edges hit the Deadling square in the forehead. The thing had been inches from the ginger, as Chloe kicked her leg out, it connected with the things stomach and it fell back, hitting the one behind it.

"Come on!"   
The pristine blonde looked into her friend's crystal blue eyes as she grabbed her arm, running into the battle field in the front of the store. Frightened, the blond watched as Stacie knocked over the shelf like she said, hitting two Deadlings as they both got stuck under it.

"Thanks!"  
Amy called over the commotion as she swung her pan, hitting a Deadling in the jaw before she kicked her leg forward.

As the trio kept running, Aubrey nearly tripped over a Deadling as they managed to get out to the front. As the morning wind pulled back all their fears, they ran for the white van that was parked out front. Stacie pressed a button on the keys, unlocking the car as she opened the door to the front seat.

"C'mon!"   
She yelled out as she watched Amy hit a Deadling back as she made her way out to the front.

"FUCK!"   
As Amy ran for the car she whipped around hearing the scream. Cynthia Rose ran forward, tripping over a Deadling as she crawled backwards watching as the Deadling's crawled for her.

"Where's the Asian?!"   
Amy yelled back as she looked in horror from her spot.

"She's done for! Dead! Zippo! The Deadlings got to her before I could help out!"   
Cynthia yelled back as she got up from her crawl and broke into a sprint. As Stacie started the car, Amy slipped into the passenger seat, Chloe, Beca and Aubrey were in the middle and Cynthia took up the trunk.

"Not the Asian!"   
Amy hit her head back against the seat as she watched the Deadlings all huddle back inside to feast on the new flesh.

"She was an asset while she lasted."   
Aubrey muttered a low sigh as they started to pull out of the gas station.

"An asset? You're fucking insane! Did it get to you already?! She was a friend, Aubrey! A friend!"  
Amy yells back from her spot followed by a low murmur of approval from Cynthia.

"Deal with it! She's gone!"   
Aubrey growled back as she looked out the window, watching as they made a U-turn to get back onto the highway.

"Now what?"   
Stacie asked from her spot, getting to the highway, she turned a right to follow the road down.

"St-"

"Stay on the highway, change driver's at.. Anyone have the time?"   
Aubrey asked as she had interrupted Chloe looking back as if she expected Lily to say something.

Everyone followed the blonde's gaze as they looked at where the quiet woman normally sat. Letting out a sigh, Aubrey nodded her head,  
"Whenever we find the time right."   
She finished as she turned to Chloe.

"Agreed."  
Everyone muttered.

Amy and Stacie began small talk on what they would have brought from their dorms if they had had more time. Cynthia sits in the back providing a low rap as she looks out of the window. Chloe looks down to Beca, fear clouding her eyes as she runs a hand over the younger woman's head, earning a small whimper from the brunette. Chloe sighs as she nudges her side lightly,

"Please wake up.."   
She cries silently into Beca's ear,  
"We need you.."   
Chloe continued on lightly.

Aubrey had looked over from her spot, a sympathetic look taking over her green orbs as she watched her friend. It pained her to see that Chloe was in so much pain.. This world tore her upbeat ginger apart, and she was wondering just how much more she could take herself.

" _ **I**_  need you.."   
Chloe finished as she nuzzled her head into Beca's neck, crying slightly. The ginger had placed the brunette up against the door, while she sat in the middle between Aubrey and Beca. Her crystal blue eyes lost as she silently cried to her still sleeping friend.

"C'mere.."   
Aubrey sighed as she slowly took a hold of the ginger, wrapping her arms around her. The car had gone silent at this point as Stacie looked back, catching the blonde's eyes as she watched Aubrey run her hand up and down the ginger's back. The two had talked before.. This world was going to be the death of her.

**_"I don't know how much more she can handle.."  
Aubrey sighed as she looked over to Stacie. The two had been curled up on the floor of the backroom at the 711. The lantern dimly lit the room as the two now turned their attention to Chloe and Beca. Beca was curled up on the ginger's lap planting light kisses along her neck, a quiet giggle coming from Chloe._ **

**_"She's strong, plus she's got Beca."  
Stacie reassured Aubrey as she pointed out what Beca was doing. Because only she, being one to notice any sign of affection, would have seen through the dim light that the brunette was peppering kisses along the ginger's neck._ **

**_"Well.."  
Aubrey trailed off watching the brunette. Maybe Stacie was right.. She could see the ginger smiling through the darkness as Beca had continued her assault on her neck._ **

**_"Well, nothing.. You know she'll be alright, babe."  
Stacie promised lightly as she looked back to meet the blonde's sea green eyes._ **

**_"I guess.."  
A defeated sigh left the pristine woman before the taller brunette closed the space between them, fusing their lips together._ **

* * *

The car was purely silent at this point. The sun was only just rising and the land was a murky gray as a light fog had entered the atmosphere. Sea green eyes opened from their peaceful slumber as she felt something holding her down. Looking to her side, she found Chloe curled up on the seat, her head resting down on her chest, using her breasts as a pillow. With a light gasp, Aubrey slowly sat up, the ginger nuzzling her head against her. As Aubrey looked up, Stacie craned her neck in her seat, chuckling at the sight,

"Well, isn't she smart?"   
She asked in a hushed tone as everyone in the car had been asleep except for them.

"I guess so.."   
Aubrey slowly ran her down her friend's head, moving stray strands of hair out of her face. A light murmur came from the ginger as Aubrey smiled lightly.

"I'll have to ask her if it's comfortable. I mean, tits are tits, and I've been killing to sleep on yours."   
Stacie shot the blonde a smirk and a wink before turning back to the road.

"In time, in time!"   
Aubrey rolled her eyes with a light hiss to the woman as she tried to adjust herself beneath the ginger. Chloe didn't budge much as the blonde slowly picked her up off of her chest, moving her over to rest on the brunette.

"In time my ass, when Amy get's up, we're going into the trunk and I want to just sleep, on your tits, mind you not, for the rest of the time I have, till I have to drive again." Stacie looked in the mirror as she caught Aubrey's eyes once more.

"In the trunk? Why can't you just come back here?"   
Aubrey inquired raising a brow.

"What if I have more than just sleeping in mind?"  
Stacie grinned back.

"Ew gross!"   
Amy growled from her spot as she stirred awake.

"Oh my god! You've been awake?"   
Aubrey asked as a red tint enters her features.

"Yeah, yeah, stop here and get out. Go to the trunk and get Black Beauty to the front. If you do anything, make sure no one knows or hears anything, last thing I need is having to hear,'Oh yeah, Stacie!', while I'm trying to drive."   
Amy mimics the pristine blonde, earning a laugh from Stacie next to her.

As the car comes to a stop, Stacie slides out of the front seat, and Amy slides out of the passenger seat. All the doors to the van are open at this point, except for the one Beca is leaning on. Cynthia wakes up as she gives a yawn, getting out of the trunk and plopping back down in the passenger seat. She passes out in a matter of seconds as she rests back up against the door. Amy slides into the driver's seat, closing her door as she fixes the mirrors to her liking. Aubrey and Stacie get into the trunk, as they said they would, leaving Beca and Chloe in the back seats. The car starts back up again and Amy makes a sharp left, earning a grunt from the diva beside her,

"Don't you know how to drive?"   
Cynthia mutters out.

"Go back to sleep."  
Amy rolls her eyes as she continues down the highway, looking at each sign and noticing each exit.

* * *

Stacie at this point straddled the older blonde, colliding their lips into a needy kiss as her tongue slipped into the blonde's mouth with no problem. A soft moan enters the brunette's mouth as she slides a hand up Aubrey's side coming to rest on her right breast, kneading it roughly as she lightly bites down on the blonde's lower lip. Trying to push forward to take control, Aubrey earns a smack to her arm as Stacie pulls away, looking into her sea green eyes,

"I'm running the show here, got it?"   
She growls huskily, her voice clouded with lust and demand. Being left with no choice, Aubrey nods her head with a slight whimper.

"Good girl."   
Stacie smirks before crashing their lips back together. Getting back to where they had been before Aubrey tried to take over, Stacie viciously discards Aubrey's shirt throwing it behind her to land just a couple of inches away, leaving her in her black and hot pink bra, a slight groan coming from the brunette at the sight.

"Always loved pink on you."   
The brunette comments as she runs her hands over her partner's bra, getting a slight gasp in return.

"Always fig-Mmmm."   
Aubrey was cut of by her own purr of pleasure as Stacie had brought her head down, peppering kisses along the exposed flesh, massaging her through her bra. Smirking against the blonde's skin, the brunette slips her hands behind her, taking the article off in one swift motion and throwing it behind her with the shirt.

"Wow."   
Stacie looked to Aubrey, her eyes slightly widened before she composed herself, grinning.

"Don't just stare."   
The blonde hissed back, blushing hard as she watched the brunette just marvel at the sight.

* * *

Chloe gives a light yawn as she looks around the car. Spotting Cynthia Rose in the front, she looks to her side, seeing Aubrey gone. Shifting in her seat, she picks her head up to look at who's in the front seat. Finding Amy there she tilts her head, resting her head back in the crook of Beca's neck. It isn't until Cynthia turns around that she speaks up,

"Where are Bree and Stacie?"

Amy instantly bursts into a laugh as she looks to Cynthia as they both share a laugh,

"They're in the trunk."  
Cynthia replies through her laughter before Amy butts in.

"Getting friskeyyy!"   
Amy bursts into another fit of laughs and giggles before Chloe widens her eyes hearing a moan sound behind her.

"Oh my God!"   
Chloe sits up and turns to look behind her before she looks back to Amy and Cynthia.   
"Are you serious?"

"Dead ass."   
Amy replies as she nudges her head back,  
"You can look for yourself if you wanna be scarred."   
Cynthia busts back into laughter as her and Amy watch the road ahead.

Chloe shakes her head as she nuzzles her head back into Beca's neck, sighing as she kicks her feet up behind her, laying down on the seat. Looking up to Beca's closed eyes, Chloe sighs as she feels tears already starting to form in her eyes. As she slowly feels herself breaking down, and no one to turn to she grabs Beca's hand, squeezing it tightly as she cries into her lover's neck.

"Why won't you come back to me..?"   
She cries softly.

* * *

The night was cold, they had managed to stop off at a nearby gas station on an exit, but didn't risk staying there for long. The tank was now full and from what she heard, they were no longer in Georgia, they were in South Carolina. As the car door opened, her eyes remained closed as she heard groans fill her ears.

"Shit, shit, shit!"   
Amy yelled as the door to the passenger seat slammed.

"I got Twinkies!"   
Cynthia yelled as the door to the driver's seat slammed.

"Where are Stacie and Aubrey?!"   
Chloe yelled as she looked back towards the gas station.

"They weren't with you?"   
Amy asked, her eyes going wide as she looks back to the ginger.

Feeling her heart skip a beat, she relaxes as she hears the familiar call,

"Got some drinks!"   
A loud yell is heard as a  _THUD_ sounds, indicating a body dropped. Not being able to see much, she listens intently to the situation. She hoped that it had been of a Deadling, considering no screams followed the sound, she assumed it was. As she finally heard two more slams and the shuffles and movement of bodies she relaxed completely as the car picked back up and they zoomed out.

"Did you see how I took off that thing's head?!"   
Amy laughed happily as she tore open the wrapper to a Twinkie.

"That was fucking awesome! Yo, Captain, you gotta teach us how to gouge their eyes out with heels, that was fucking sick!"   
Cynthia chuckles as she sips something.

"That was really cool!"   
She heard Stacie laugh back.

As the conversation went on, she felt a pressure on her and she tensed slightly,

"Becs..?"   
Came the soft voice. Chloe examined the brunette as she ran her hand over her side, feeling the stitches from the cut as she continued on her trip north. Running back over her arms, Chloe sighed before resting her head back in the crook of Beca's neck.

"She's still not up?"   
Aubrey asked as she looked over with Stacie.

"No."   
Chloe managed out in a low whine.

"Aww, baby, she'll be alright."   
Stacie piped in as she smiled warmly to the ginger.

Chloe shook her head, which Beca felt and couldn't stop a smile. Her steel blue eyes shot open, her hand finding the ginger's shoulder, as she pushed Chloe against Amy's seat she heard a gasp come and the car had gone silent. Beca crashed their lips together, Chloe's eyes wide, but soon fluttering shut as she welcomed the contact, soon kissing the brunette back with equal force before pulling away fro the sake of air.

"Morning, baby."   
Beca murmurs out lazily.

Chloe grins as she rests her forehead against Beca's pecking her lips slightly, wanting to pull away afterwords, but not getting the chance as the brunette deepened their kiss nearly instantly. Seeing as her past dream had made her realize just how much she couldn't live without the ginger, she wanted the kiss to last forever. She left her side, she didn't know how she could deal with that. Moaning softly into Beca's mouth Chloe came to straddle her hips the best she could in the spot they were in. Amy swerved the car off to the side, causing Beca to hit her head on the window before getting back on their course,

"Alriight! We don't need another show!"   
Amy chuckled as she looked in the mirror.

"I missed you, so much! I thought you were gone.. Fuck, I missed you.."   
Chloe wrapped her arms around the petite woman and pulled her into her grasp, hugging her tightly as she nuzzled her head into her neck.

"I'm s-sorry.. I was.. Think I already died over and over again already."   
Beca sighs as she pulls away to meet Chloe's crystal blue eyes.

"That why you were thrashing like a crazy person?"   
Stacie asked from her spot in Aubrey's lap. Aubrey's back was against the door as she watched the other two women before her.

"I-I was?"   
Beca asked as she looked over.

"Uh yeah. Two days fucking straight, Mitchell."   
Aubrey shot the question down with a glare as she watched Chloe nod, seeing her eyes brim with tears.

"I-Two days... I-.."

Looking to Chloe, Beca watched her tears slowly stream down her face.

"Don't cry.. Please.. I'm here now.. Chloe, I'm here.."   
Beca pulled Chloe into a hug, holding her tightly in her arms. As Chloe cried into her shoulder, she managed out,

"For how long..?"   
The cry came and died in a choke as Chloe cried harder.

"I'll be here forever, Chlo.. I'm not leaving you, okay? I love you.. I won't leave you."   
Beca promised as she slowly pulled back to meet Chloe's puffy eyes. She hated seeing Chloe cry, and she hated it even more because she was the reason she was crying. "Please.. Don't cry.."   
Beca made out in a forced whisper as she felt tears forming in her own eyes.

Chloe nodded slightly as she ran her thumbs under the brunette's eyes, watching her tears slowly trickle out,

"As long as you don't leave me again."   
She made out softly as she searched the brunette's eyes.

"I won't."   
Beca falsely promised as she looked back into the crystal blue orbs she longed for in her slumber. Seeing a look of uncertainty, it was drowned as Chloe moved forward to kiss Beca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revision Time: 
> 
> Start: 
> 
> 11:04 AM 
> 
> End: 
> 
> 11:16 AM
> 
> ~Not revised for spelling or grammatical errors.


	5. Chapter 5

_**"It all just happened so fast.."** _

__**Screams filled her ears as the car swerved past a group of Deadlings.  
"AMY THE ROAD!"   
Stacie had screamed. As all the girls looked to the front, they were met with an unpleasant sight as the road had disappeared. The van tipping over the front a guard railing, leading down to a steep cliff. All of them peered down, hanging on the guardrail, staring at the river below.**

_**"No one move!"  
Chloe yelled as she held Beca's hand tightly, being forced to stare at the drop below.** _

_**"Oh my god.."  
Aubrey whispered out. Being in the passenger seat she could get a better view of the drop. It was a good 100, if not 1000 foot drop. Below, water roared and several jagged rocks could be seen protruding from the surface of the water.** _

_**"How are we getting out of this?"  
Cynthia asked from her spot in the trunk.** _

_**"It was nice knowing you all!"  
Amy yelled.** _

_**"We're not gonna die, shut up!"  
Stacie growled.** _

_**"Could I get out of the trunk?"  
Cynthia asked. She knew she had been assigned to remain still and not make any sudden movements. For the sake of the group, she thought. Shaking her head, she slowly leaned forward, the car creaking.** _

_**"Don't fucking move!"  
Beca hisses looking out her window at the drop. At this rate, they'd all probably thought that they'd be dead. There wasn't much of a chance at survival, they couldn't stay stuck here forever.** _

_**"You know guys.. What if we really don't get out of this?"  
Aubrey asks, doubting everything.** _

_**"We wi-"** _

_**"There was this one time, I was caught stealing a 50 dollar hair curler, but the officer let me go with a littler persuading."  
Stacie winks making everyone laugh. The car tips forward and everyone lets out a shriek.** _

__**"When I was in Tasmania, last year for summer vacation, I-"**  
Amy stops short as the van starts creaking,  
"I stole a man's bionic leg and sold it off to the highest bidder!"   
Everyone looks to the Aussie,  
"The police found it, but I ended up coming clean since it had the other guy's fingerprints on it!"

_**"In 7th grade, I cheated on the state math test.. The teacher saw me do it, but some kid made a distraction and the teacher got focused on that and forgot I even cheated." Aubrey makes out in a quick breath, her voice octaves higher as the car tips forward once more.** _

__**"I was underage drinking, when I was 17-"**  
Chloe yelps as the car starts shaking,  
"We were at a club and the guard found out, I ended up getting out of it with my gorgeous ways."   
She gulps, digging her nails into Beca's hand.

_**"I remember that!"  
Aubrey widens her eyes at the remembrance.** _

_**"Mhm.."  
Chloe whines back, tears slowly streaming down her face.** _

_**Beca looked around to her fellow Bella's, her steel blue eyes full of sorrow as she looked to everyone.** _

_**"What about you, Beca?"  
Aubrey asked from her spot with a screech as the van creaked.** _

__**Beca swallowed hard as she slowly looked up, everyone sharing problems they had overcome. Her's was different.. It was personal.. She was hesitant to begin, but hey.. They were practically on their death beds.. No one knew much about her, she never spoke about her past, she kept to herself and spoke when she wanted to. "**  
Well.. When I was young.. Around 15.. I didn't have very many friends.. Everyone made fun of me and I was bullied because I was always quiet. The only real friend I had, was my mother.. When I was about.. 16 or 17, she was diagnosed with stage 3 breast cancer.. She was stuck in the hospital, and I visited her every day.. It hurt seeing her so weak.. On my 18th birthday.. My father and I were going to go see her.. When we got there, nurses and doctors were rushing in and out of her room. I tried ramming through the barricade they made and managed to make my way to my mother.. I grabbed her hand, crying for her. 'Mom!'.."   
Beca trailed off as she looked to the floor beneath her, her eyes glazing over,"  
Her steel blue eyes, that I have.. Opened. For the moment, I just felt the world stand still as I was stuck in her trance. I listened as I watched her speak, her voice weak and brittle,'I love you, Beca.. Don't cry.. Be strong..'."   
The brunette slowly started sobbing as she looked to her fellow Bella's.

_**"Oh, Beca.. Baby.."  
Chloe ran her thumb over her knuckles as she had the brunette's hand in her grip.** _

_**"Shit.."  
Amy sighed from her spot as she looked back at the dying sun.** _

_**"Sorry, Becs.."  
Stacie murmured from her spot as she kept her eyes trained on the other brunette.** _

__**Beca slowly started back up,  
"No one took anything well.. After she died, my dad became an alcoholic. Every day he would come home with a 6 or 12 pack. He'd down it as he watched the baseball game or stared at pictures of Mom."   
The petite woman gave a low sigh as she ran her finger under her eyes.**

_**"How did you take it..?"  
Amy asked softly from her spot.** _

_**Looking over, Beca felt her voice hitch in her throat before she swallowed hard.** _

_**"We aren't going to judge you, Beca."  
Aubrey smiled from her area.** _

_**"We're practically on our death bed, no one's going to say shit."  
** _ _**Stacie piped up.** _

__**Beca nodded lightly as she slowly began,**  
"It was too much.. I couldn't bear the pain, knowing I had lost someone so close.. So, I started using drugs.. I started with marijuana.. It helped for the most part, but soon, it wasn't enough. I switched the using Cocaine, cigarettes. It added up.. Numbed the pain and I was able to get through the day. Whenever I could, I stole beer out of the fridge, downing it and then throwing it out the window to hide my trace.."   
Sighing she looked to everyone as they gave her sighs and sympathetic looks. Slowly unsure, she continued,"  
My father.. He didn't help with the situation at all. When he found out, he was pissed off and.. Being under the influence of the alcohol, it didn't help at all..-"

_**"What the fuck did he do?!"** _

_**"I'll beat his ass!"** _

_**"What did he do, Beca?"  
Chloe's soft voice soothed over Beca's damaged soul as she looked into the ginger's crystal blue eyes. Watching them with ease, she kept her gaze, tightening her grip as she spoke.** _

_**"He would abuse me.. Beat me till I couldn't get up.. It never stopped.. Never.. I had managed to change my life around completely, and he had said he did too. When we moved to Atlanta and I started attending Barden, I thought everything would change like he had promised.. Fucking idiot to have even thought that he told the truth for one fucking minute.."** _

_**"Oh-Oh my god."  
Chloe's mouth gaped open and the van creaked.** _

_**"Is-"** _

_**"Yeah.."  
The brunette watched everyone's mouths dropped open.** _

_**Every Bella remembered the night well. It was a night no one had ever forgotten. It was the first Thanksgiving they would all be spending together as Bella's since all of their family had been out of town, or no one wanted to see them. Beca had been walking to the dorm, beaten.. When she had just knocked on the door, Chloe had opened it, watching the petite woman fall, out cold, onto the carpet of their room. Everyone had let out a screech or cry as they had looked at her state. She had bruises and cuts all over her body, blood drenching her white tank top she had worn beneath the green flannel. Her wrist had been broken and she had marks all over her.. When she had regained her consciousness and asked what had happened.. She had partially told the truth. Saying that she got back from a wild gig and that someone had taken her out back and brutally beat her and then.. Well.. Raped her.** _

_**"He focking did that!?"  
Amy yelled as she ran her hands through her blonde locks.** _

_**"Your own fucking father! Oh my god.."  
Chloe gripped Beca's hand, wanting to dart forward and hug her as she watched the tears begin to stream down the brunette's face. Her eyes glued shut as her brown locks swayed behind her.** _

_**"What a piece of shit!"  
Aubrey growled from her spot.** _

_**"Shit, Becs.. I'm so sorry.."  
Stacie sighed from her spot, turning the best she could to get a better look of her friend. Everyone was silent as their captain cried. They had felt the pain in her voice, and saw the sorrow in her eyes every time that she looked to them.** _

_**Sniffing she slowly nodded, accepting everyone's sympathy,"I-It's fine.."** _

_**"No it's not!"** _

_**"Fuck that!"** _

_**"You made it through.."  
Chloe smiled lightly.** _

__**Beca looked to the older woman, her eyes sparking as she looked to the ginger. Smiling back softly,"  
I overcame that.. And now, here we are stuck in a van.. We can overcome this.."   
Beca stated as she cleared her throat, looking back to Cynthia.**

_**"How about you, Soldier?"** _

_**Cynthia looked at the other's from her spot in the trunk, by the back doors. Her hand gripped the handle to the door and she began,  
"Well, Cap. I was in this car with a bunch of chicks, we were coming back from a hot party, got drinks and food and everything we needed. Then a dumb bitch decided it was a good idea to not look at the fucking road, and then we were on our deathbeds."** _

_**Everyone looked to one another, quirking a brow,  
"So right now?"** _

_**"Yeah, right now?"** _

__**"Heh, could say that, but this story has an ending."**  
She grinned a wicked grin as the door to the van flew open and she watched as everyone screamed in horror as the van tipped forward and she leaped out,  
"I made it out alive."   
She finished as she stepped out of the car and it fully fell forward, tumbling off the cliff and down below. The screams filled her ears and she didn't even wince as she looked down. Cynthia Rose smirked deviously before started off towards the bridge over the gorge,  
"Bye.. White bitches."

* * *

Crystal blue eyes opened with a groan as she felt pressure on her side. A hiss escaping as she swung her arm out to watch it connect with the pristine blonde's arm.   
"It's Bree, Chloe! It's me!"   
The blonde scowled to the ginger as she kept applying pressure to the gash on the slightly younger woman's side.

"Shit!"  
Chloe growled out as she threw her head back in pain.

"Could be worse.."   
Amy muttered from her spot by the bridge's base.

The trio was beneath the bridge, watching the roaring waves of the river. Looking up, Chloe spotted the steep cliff the van had gone down, landing them right in the water. Luckily they hadn't received too many bad wounds. Gaping her mouth at the sight, Aubrey noticed her with a low sigh. The ginger had her eyes trained on the spot, her mind racing before she brought her eyes back down from the cliff. Looking around she went wide-eyed,  
"Where's Beca?!"

* * *

Dark... Too dark.. Everything was pitch black as steel blue eyes opened. A loud ringing sounded in her ears, causing her to cringe. As she went to breathe, she coughed violently and gagged as water began to fill her lungs. As she thrashed up, surfacing she cried out. The current was pulling at her and she screamed out.   
"CHLOE!? AUBREY!? STACIE?! AMY!?"   
She cried out, hoping someone could hear her.

The roaring waves crashed around her and she heard a crashing behind her. Looking behind her, she saw a drop and her mouth opened, filling with water as she coughed. A waterfall lay behind her. Crashing below to the bottom of the ocean. Her heart flipped, and she let out a scream as she began thrashing forward against the current. The current was strong and grabbed at her, pulling her under. As she went under, water filled her lungs and she screamed out, hoping to be heard over the crashing waves around her. Her lungs began to burn as she thrashed forward in hopes to fight against the current. As she surfaced once more, she saw the van not too far off. Swimming forward, the current dragged her back down and she let out a gurgling cry as the water consumed her in the black void. Thrashing wildly she cried out, feeling water flood her mouth as she coughed, bubbles rising from her effort to live. Her side screamed for her to stop, the thrashing had irritated the cut and the rushing of the waves banging against her caused a pained cry.   
"BECA!"

The scream was merely heard over the crashing waves as the brunette thrashed to the surface. Her chest heaving as she made a weak effort to continue forward. The current dragged at her and she cried out, spotting the group of girls on the slope near the foot of the bridge. She kept trying to swim forward, her muscles burning with each movement as she tried to keep herself alive. Beca went under and let out a blood curdling cry as the black void consumed her once more. Her steel blue eyes closed as she was dragged down, her thrashing stopped and she heard the screams all sound in the night.

* * *

**"Beca.."  
The soft voice sounded in her head.**

**"M-Mom..?"  
Beca looked around as she stood on the solid ground. The wind brushed through her brown locks as she stood inches from the woman who made her who she is today.**

**"Yes, Beca, it's me."  
The older woman looked at her daughter with a smile. Her steel blue eyes looking back into her daughter's who shared the same color.**

**Slowly walking forward, the breeze ran a chill down Beca's spine, her steel blue eyes swelling with tears as she wrapped her arms around her mother's figure. Feeling the warmth flood her, she cried hard as she nuzzled her head into her mother's shoulder. The area around them was pure white, the sky a baby blue. Her mother's hand ran through Beca's chocolate locks, running them behind her ears as she slowly pulled away.  
"Beca.."**

**Beca looked into her mother's eyes, her own red and puffy as she rubbed them,**  
"I..I died, didn't I?"   
Beca choked.

 **Her mother looked down to the floor, her steel blue eyes glazed over in the same blue hue as her daughter's had been. Looking back to her daughter, the hue appeared in Beca's eyes.**  
"Baby, it is not your time to leave. You have friends who need you, Beca. An extremely attractive redhead is waiting for you to return, Tiger. You have people that love you.."   
Her mother spoke softly as her eyes sparked.

 **Nodding her head, Beca ran a hand through her hair, the burning of her muscles had stopped. Everything was still, and she had no clue where she was.. Heaven? She deemed it impossible, considering she never believed in the holy place. Her eyes iced over in the light blue hue, she gave a sigh,**  
"That's why.."  
She noticed the faint glow off her hand as she went to rub her eyes, realizing her steel blue eyes were glowing.

**"I'm always here with you, Becs. I love you, I'm your guardian. You are meant to stay on this world and protect your team. I need you to trust me, Beca.. It may be the last time we meet, you've grown so much.."  
Her mother seemed to ramble on as she admired her petite daughter as her hand ran down her shoulder.**

**Beca smiled softly, as it soon faded,"Don't talk like that Mom.. Please.."  
Tears streamed down Beca's cheeks as she heard the words.**

**"The glow is there because I'm there, Beca. I'm always there.. But when you need me most, I'll always come for you."  
Her mother stepped forward, her figure slowly beginning to grow transparent against the white lands.**

**"Mom, please! I can't even breathe straight, I need you! Mom!"  
Beca ran forward to hug her, the figure becoming faint.. As the breeze blew, the wind carried her away, the words lingering in the stilled air.**

**"Wake up, Beca.. Fight, Beca.. FIGHT!"**

* * *

Beca's eyes opened beneath the roaring waves, her eyes hued over in the light blue glow she now knew belonged to her guardian. As she shot up from the waves, she let out a cry, the pain had returned just as it had left. Abruptly, she felt the land slip beneath her and she went tumbling back into a spiked rock that jagged at the sides. Feeling it rake against her side, a strangled cry escaped her mouth as she saw the base of the bridge. Seeing the trio of girls there, she felt her heart lurch in her chest. The current was killed against the rock, she was able to stand on her own two feet for the time being.   
"Beca!"   
She heard the terrified scream of her lover.

"Ch-Chlo!"   
Beca cried back, her glowing blue eyes looked back to the older woman. Wincing as she watched Chloe's eyes widen with what seemed like fear, she closed her eyes looking through the night. "I-I'm coming!"

"Beca, No-!"

Beca dove into the water, a surge of energy blasting through her body as she powered through the current. It seemed like a breeze, floating against the night skies as she dragged herself through the rushing current. Water crashed around her and her lungs began burning as she let out a low cry. Shaking her head she fought to move on.

_**"Stay strong, Tiger. I'm with you."** _

Hearing the words, she continued on strong. Slamming her arms down into the rushing waves, letting out a cry as they covered her. Th void brought her down and she felt the darkness slowly consume her. Screaming into the water, she felt it fill her lungs and slip down her throat. Gagging into the darkness, she felt herself get weak as she slowly shot back to the top. Shaking her head as she rose, she started to feel light headed, the world spinning in front of her as she felt herself be dragged back by the current.

"Beca! Grab on!"   
Amy yelled out as her and Chloe had held out a broken branch.

_**"You got it, Tiger! Keep going! FIGHT BECA!"** _

Beca let out a cry as she thrashed forward, her petite figure dying as the waves wiped over. As she reached out her hand, she had a grip on the branch, grabbing it tightly, she let out a scream as she felt something grip her leg. Looking back she saw a Deadling gripping on for its own life. Kicking forward, the log swerved in her grasp as the Deadling was brought down by the current.   
"Beca!"   
Chloe yelled over the rushing waves. The branch was slowly brought in and Beca felt land against her side. Feeling the solid land, she hurled herself onto her back, a cry escaping into the night sky as she looked up. As the trio started to surround her, she heard commands being given as she started to feel herself daze off. Blood streamed out of her side from the jagged edged rock along with the former cut from the officer she had murdered..  
"Beca, stay with me babe.."   
Chloe noticed as Beca's eyes slowly started closing.

Giving her hand out, Beca felt a hand close around hers, fingers entwining with her own. A smile crossing her broken features, she slowly closed her eyes, feeling the trio slowly start to help out their fallen friend. Voices sounded in her head and the blue hue to her eyes had died down. Two voices at once, speaking in a similar trance..

_**"I"** _

"I"

**_"Love"_ **

"Love"

**_"You"_ **

"You"

_**"Tiger."** _

"Beca."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revision Time: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 3:08 PM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 3:15 PM


	6. Chapter 6

Steel blue eyes opened to the darkness of the night. Looking up into the sky, she let out a weak groan as she watched the stars overhead. The wind blew over her and she could hear the roaring of the waves off to the side of where she was.

"Beca?"

Slowly trying to sit up, she was met with resistance as hands came to keep her down on her back.

  
"Stay down, you're hurt pretty badly."

"Wh-What happened..?"

  
She managed out weakly, coming to prop her head up on the large wall leading up to where the bridge stood.

Everything hurt, and at this point she had to think thoroughly on whether or not she was dead. Looking down, she saw that her shirt was off. Widening her eyes instantly she looks up.

  
"What the hell is this?!"

  
A small panic ran through her as she looked at the other shirt that was tied around her waist.

"Sh, shh. You're alright, Beca."

  
Aubrey spoke softly from her spot by Beca. She ran her hand through the petite woman's brown locks.

"Wh-where is everyone?"

Beca looked around, her panic keeping her scared as she started shaking. Aubrey could feel this, and gave a light sigh, coming to look into her steel blue eyes with her own sea green ones.

"Beca, you need to calm down, you're losing a lot of blood. There's a town up ahead, Amy, Stacie and Chloe went to go check it out in hopes of finding a hospital or something."

The pristine woman was a mess. Beca noticed blood here and there covering her features, wondering if it was her own, she reached her hand out to run it over her bloody shoulder.

"Y-You're bleeding."

She stated the obvious as she came to look back into her sea green eyes.

"I-.. Don't worry about me, you're my concern."

Aubrey gave a soft smile as she looked around, finding nothing, but thin air and the objects of nature.

"B-.."

"No, buts. I'm fine, Beca."

The blonde slowly walked away towards the edge of where she could peek over the dense rainfall.

_They said they'd be back! No.. No.. No!_

"Au-Aubrey..?"

Beca asked as she struggled to try and stand.

"Beca!"

Aubrey instantly whipped around, coming to catch the brunette before she fell to the ground below.

"Don't leave me out on anything.."

The blonde slowly situated Beca in her arm's, adjusting her here and there before she slowly managed to gain her balance, carrying the petite woman in her arms as she slowly started to the edge of the bridge's shadow, where they were safe from the rainfall.

"They said they'd be back.."

She manages out in a whisper.

Beca felt her stomach flip and she let out a low groan.

"Wh-What do you mean..?"

"They went out to go search the village up ahead.. Oh my God.. What if Cynthia Rose got to them? Or the Deadlings?"

Aubrey felt her blood run cold as she felt a tingled sensation shoot through her body, causing her to slightly stagger backwards.

"Bree.."

"Oh my god.."

"Bree-"

"What if-"

"AUBREY!"

The blonde snapped her terrified sea green gaze down to the brunette's calm steel blue ones.

"We'll find them.."

Beca promised lightly as she nodded her head to the older woman.

"You need to be strong, we need to get to the village. Can you do that?"

Aubrey held Beca's gaze, forcing a small nod as she slowly looked through the rainfall, starting to hear groans, shivering, Beca gave a sigh.

"We need to go up the hill, it's pretty st-steep.."

The blonde came to inform her friend.

"Do you think you can do that with me?"

Beca asked as she came to make out the hill through the rain. Thunder roared and it caused Beca to jump slightly, shivering as she looked back to Aubrey.

"I-I should be able to."

"You should? Aubrey, if you can't.."

"I'm not leaving you here, Beca."

"If you need to, you are."

"I won't! I promised Chloe I'd keep you safe, you're not being left behind."

Aubrey growled to the younger woman, slowly starting out into the rain. The rain beat down on them, feeling like a thousand pins being stuck into their skin.

"Aubrey.."

"I'm not.. I can't."

Beca could hear the pain in her voice, and she slowly brought her hand out to run it over the blonde's shoulder. The rain poured down harder and she swore lightning would strike them any second.

"Hey.."

Beca spoke lightly as she looked up to Aubrey, her steel blue eyes shadowing over in the light blue haze.

Aubrey gulped as she kept going forward, stepping over rocks here and there as she made her way through the dirt path they had found, it led through a thick forest, and she feared the worst as groans filled her ears though the thunderous crashes to Earth.

"Promise me you'll be alright.. I don't want to be the reason Stacie doesn't get to see you again."

The brunette sighed.

Looking down, Aubrey met Beca's glazed over blue eyes, glowing back at her, a shiver ran down her spine, remembering Chloe's words as she had spoken to her only.. Maybe an hour ago.

_**"Hey.. Bree?"** _

_**The ginger piped up as she got up from her spot next to the brunette who was asleep.** _

_**"Yeah?"** _

_**Aubrey asked looking over her shoulder as she had been rummaging through one of the bags Amy had managed to save.** _

_**"Wh-When Beca was in the river.. Did you see it?"** _

_**Chloe's voice was shaky as she spoke to her friend, shivering.** _

_**"See what, Pumpkin?"** _

_**The blonde continued to ask as she slowly brought her attention off of the bag, coming to look her friend in the eye.** _

_**"Her.. Eyes."** _

_**"What about them?"** _

_**Aubrey tilted her head slightly.** _

_**"They.. They were glowing."** _

_**Widening her eyes at her friend's statement, she looked over Chloe's shoulder to where Beca was.** _

_**"You mean, like the Deadling's?"** _

_**"Y-Yeah.."** _

_**"You don't think she's one of them, do you?"** _

_**"The haze died when she got to shore.. I can't tell anymore.. She's not acting weird, so I can't go making assumptions."** _

_**"If she is.. What're you gonna do?"** _

_**Chloe went silent at this point, blankly looking into her friend's sea green eyes, at a lost for words.** _

"Aubrey!"

Beca growled from her spot in the blonde's arms, her glowing blue eyes staring into her sea green one's.

"What?!"

She growled back, dragged out of her flashback.

"We need to get a move on."

Beca huffed as she looked ahead, the tree's covered them from the rain, but it seeped through here and there.

Seeing she had stopped, Aubrey sighed, starting to walk forward slowly as she felt the urge to question Beca about the glowing tint to her eyes. It would help her and Chloe a lot, she seemed to be able to turn it off and turn it on when she wanted to.

"Hey, Beca?"

She finally asked as she stepped over a fallen tree, maneuvering between the broken pieces of the trunk and its roots.

"Yeah?"

The brunette asked as she rubbed her eyes of the rain.

"Y-.."

"Hm?"

"Chloe noticed.. While you were in the river.. Your eyes, were.. Gl-"

"Glowing?"

Aubrey bit her lip, nodding.

Beca sighed,"Yeah.. It's nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I know it's weird and all, but it's really nothing."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's nothing, Bree."

Beca finished off, staring straight ahead.

"Bullshit."

"Just drop it, I can see somethin-"

Beca's eyes went wide as she saw figures in the distance.

"Au-

"Yo-You see that too?"

Aubrey asked as she picked up her pace running behind a tree.

"What the fuck is that? Who the fuck are they?!"

Beca hissed from her spot, looking into Aubrey's eyes, her blue haze dying away as her steel blue eyes filled with fear.

"I-I don't know."

She hissed back, looking off to the side of the tree, spotting the figures making their way through the forest, on the path.

"We can't just stand here, Posen! They'll find us and kill us!"

The brunette said with a growl as she let out a low groan. The pain in her side had escalated at this point, she was able to bear it before, but now it was getting bad.

"I-I don't know what to do!"

Aubrey looked down to Beca, her sea green eyes clouded with fear as she watched the woman groan out in pain.

"G-Off the trail. Qu-Quiet your footsteps."

Beca spoke back weakly in a sense as she pointed towards a clear way between the trees, a couple of bushes and rocks clouding the path, but able to get through.

"You're getting worse."

The blonde stated as she slowly set Beca down, to where her back was up against the tree. The cold sensation running through her, Beca let out a hiss as pain shot through her.

"I-I'm f-fine."

The brunette spoke back, throwing her head back with a cry as she felt Aubrey's hand snake around her sides, untying the shirt in the back.

"You're not, and keep quiet."

Aubrey instructed as she looked back towards the path, seeing the figures were still a ways off, but not too far.

"It's not that fu-fucking easy! We need to get a move on, Aubrey.."

Beca whined as pressure was reapplied to her wounds. Aubrey watched her friend's face contort in all ways of pain, wincing slightly as she kept the pressure on.

"You need to trust me, Beca. You won't be able to move on if you don't let me help you."

She spoke back, keeping her eyes on her task, looking to her friends blood soaked shirt. Taking the white tank top in her grasp, she slowly took Beca's unbuttoned black and blue flannel off of her.

"We need to go.."

Her steel blue eyes were clouded over in pain as she looked back, trying to catch Aubrey's sea green's.

"You're going to die if you don't let me help you."

Aubrey replied back, her sea green gaze coming to find Beca's steel blue one. As the two looked at each other, rain slowly fluttered through the leaves overhead, drenching them even more than they already were.

" _We're_ going to die if you don't go."

Beca shot back, letting out another cry as Aubrey came to wrap the tank top around the brunette's stomach once more, crossing the middle of each cut. As the tank top pushed into her cut, the cry came louder and Aubrey stopped, peering off to where the figures were as they saw them start to pick up their pace.

"You need to be quiet!"

"It's not easy!"

"If Chloe was here it would be.. Just, try to hold down your cries for now, I'm almost done tying it, then we can go. You screaming out caused them to hear us, good job."

"You don't have to be here, Aubrey.. Leave me and go ahead."

Aubrey looked to the petite brunette. At this point she couldn't tell if there were tears streaming down her cheeks or if it was just the rain overhead. She wasn't going to leave her friend behind, they may have started off rocky and she had wished her dead at one point.. But now is different. Beca was with Chloe, and Chloe was Aubrey's best friend.. She wasn't going to kill her best friend's only source of happiness in this broken world.

"No.."

She spoke up through the pouring rain as she went back to trying to tie the tank top.

"Au-!"

Beca's cry was muffled by lips on hers. Her eyes wide, she felt the pressure on her sides increase, causing another cry. Wanting to pull back, knowing she should, she didn't.. The pristine blonde's lips connected with hers, and it.. Didn't seem wrong. The pressure kept increasing and she closed her eyes, killing herself as she tried staying silent.. It was either she shut up and deal with the kiss, or the people find them and kill them both. Tensing, she came to kiss the blonde back.

Feeling her reaction, Aubrey slowly opened her sea green eyes, pulling away as she looked into Beca's steel blue ones.

"I- "

"Wh-"

"Wh..."

"I'm.."

"BECA?! AUBREY!?"

Hearing the new voice, Aubrey peered over the side, seeing the figures at the edge of the slope. Looking back to Beca, they both shared a look full of fear.

"Don't tell anyone this ever happened."

"Got it?"

"Got it.."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be.."

Aubrey was taken back by the brunette's words.

"Wh-"

"You were always tied with Chloe, if not a little behind."

Beca swallowed hard before she heard the footsteps pick up. Feeling Aubrey's arms come to wrap around her once more, she was slowly lifted off of the ground. As the two shared a final look, Aubrey walked out into the clearing, watching two figures instantly dart forward.

Seeing the flash of red hair, Beca slunk into Aubrey's arms, shaking slightly.

She.. 

_I fucked up.. B-Big time.. She needs to know.. I can't live a life full of lies anymore.. But.. What she doesn't know, can't hurt her.._

Feeling herself transferred into the ginger's arms, she felt the familiar warmth and felt a kiss on her forehead. Looking up to see crystal blue eyes, she smiled weakly.

"The town isn't too far gone, there were a couple of Deadling's there, but we managed to kill them off, there are a few houses there and a hospital, Amy's back at the house Deadling and people proofing it."

Stacie spoke up as she came to kiss Aubrey.

The two nodded before they started back, Stacie taking Aubrey's hand as they took the lead.

Chloe smiled down to Beca as she started behind them, staying close, but not too close. Feeling Beca shake in her arms she looked down once more.

"You okay?"

Her voice flooded with concern and it nearly caused Beca to give in.

"I-I'm fine.. Side's are killing me. A-Aubrey said I'm losing a lot of blood.."

Beca choked out as she coughed.

The older woman nodded down to the brunette, picking up her pace behind the two women in front of her.

"When we get to the house we'll fix you up properly, okay?"

She asked.

Beca could only give a weak nod as she came to rest her head on Chloe's shoulder, breathing in her natural scent that was mixed with the rain. Closing her eyes tightly, she knew tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't want Chloe to worry.. She knew she needed to tell Chloe what happened.. But now just wasn't the time. Sniffing, she nuzzled her head into her lover's neck, wishing for the best.

_I shouldn't be making such a big deal out of it.. It was only a one time thing.. It won't happen again.. R-Right?_


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up, Chloe slowly picked her head up. Looking around, she gave a sigh of remembrance. They had made it safely back to the town and Amy had taken them into the house they had found. Dropping her gaze to the reason she couldn't get up, she gave a smile seeing the younger brunette curled up. She watched her breathing, steady breaths. It pleased her to see that they were able to patch her up and make sure she'd be able to move on, after all, she's been through a lot. Slowly sitting up, Beca gave a light murmur slightly moving off to the side, her head still on Chloe's stomach. Hearing footsteps move from downstairs, the ginger gave a low sigh, running her hand through Beca's chocolate brown locks.

"You gotta get up, Tiger."

Chloe yawned as she continued running her hand through her lover's hair.

Beca let out a groan that soon died down with a whimper. She watched her breathing quicken and Chloe tilted her head, fear slowly entering her system.

"Becs.."

The brunette started shaking in her sleep, and Chloe instantly sat upright, nudging at the brunette's side.

"Becs."

The younger woman continued shaking, a whine escaped her mouth and the older woman watched in fear as tears slowly streamed down the woman's face.

"Beca!"

Chloe pushed the brunette off of her and watched as Beca's eyes shot open, the light blue glowing hue in them as she glared at Chloe. Fear instantly gripped the woman's heart as she looked back into the eyes of her brunette. The glowing blue peered into her soul, freezing her to her core.

"What!?"

The brunette yelled at the ginger, the blue hue glowing in her eyes as she glared at the woman she loved.

_What's happening to me!?_

Beca could hear the anger in her voice, she knew she wasn't angry.. She wasn't in control of her actions.

_**The dark world glowed blue in her sight as she ran through the dark forest. Deadlings groaned her name as she swerved through the crooked dead trees, crying out. "CHLOE!"** _

_**She screamed into the night. She could hear her voice, fully coming to find it was harder than she had thought. As she turned a sharp corner, she knocked straight into something and fell back, the wind knocked out of her as she gave a cry.** _

_**Looking back up, she saw herself.. Her other self.. The woman's eyes were glowing back at her, the glow seeping into her soul, shattering it. Her expression was blank as she stared back at herself, blood covered her features and she held a machete in her hand. The one she had lost when they fell off the cliff and went tumbling to their supposed death, yet all had survived.. Her eyes sparked and in an instant the woman before her disappeared before she felt that she was in the air. Looking down, she couldn't breathe, her breath was hitched in her throat and her windpipes were closing in on her as the woman beneath her grabbed her neck in a death grip, holding her to the sky.** _

"Y-You were shaking. I-"

'Beca' stared blankly at the woman before her, her glowing blue eyes seeping through the crystal blues. She slowly stood, everything in the room silent.

"Beca what're y-Mmph!"

Chloe was silenced with lips on hers. She looked back into 'Beca's' glowing blues as they looked back at her. When they closed, the hue was still visible beneath them, shining through her skin. Hesitant to close her eyes, Chloe slowly gave into the kiss.

_**Beca cried out into the night.** _

_**"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"** _

_**She screamed at the person beneath her.** _

_**Her own figure tilted its head at her, the machete coming into view. The forest around them was pitch black, the stars blood red above. Rain started to fall and it burned Beca's skin with each patter. As she saw the glowing on her other self, she could see that it wasn't rain.. It was blood. It was raining blood.. Crying out into the night, her cry was muffled as her own hand was put over her mouth, she was thrown back against a tree. The moment was quick and swift, as she went to run she couldn't.** _

_**Locked into her own gaze tears streamed down her face as she stared back into her own soul. The glowing.. It was never from her mother.. Her mother would never do this to her!** _

_**"** _ _**MOM!"** _

_**Beca screamed out.** _

_**The young woman felt a stinging pain across her face as her own fist connected with her jaw, a voice whispered in her ear, though the person in front of her's lips were motionless.** _

_**"There is no light.. In Hell."** _

Chloe let a soft moan escape her as 'Beca's' lips latched onto the sensitive skin of her neck, nipping and sucking at it. She tilted her head to give her woman better access to her neck, still hesitant with the glow in her friend's eyes.

"Bec- Oh f-fuck!"

The brunette's hand slipped beneath the ginger's shirt, roughly squeezing her breast as her mouth locked back with her's.

_**"Get off of her, you fucking piece of literal fucking shit!"** _

_**Beca screamed.** _

_**She could hear everything happening and she could see the scene before her, she wasn't awake.. It wasn't her.. Her body was taken over by an ungodly force and she was trying to fight it the best she could, but it wasn't enough! Kicking her leg forward, she connected her foot with her own stomach. She watched as the figure before her fell back, and Beca felt the own pain surge through her body. Her eyes widened in horror as she coughed out.. Whatever she did to this..Thing.. She did to herself.** _

The ginger had her hands running through 'Beca's' hair, gripping and pulling on it as her shirt had been discarded and thrown off to the side. Her eyes shot open as a thud was heard and the woman in front of her fell back onto the floor like she'd been kicked in the gut.

"You okay, Becs?"

Chloe asked as she slowly sat herself up.

'Beca' gave no reply as she looked back to the ginger, her icy blue glow piercing Chloe's crystal blue eyes. As she moved back up, she ran her up the older woman's leg, stopping at her thigh, looking back to her for a sign of approval, which she was going to go through with, regardless of whether or not the ginger gave her permission.

_**Beca lashed out with a cry as her fist went curling into the woman's face, watching her hit the floor below. Beca felt the same pain surge through her body, tears streaming down her face as she glared at the demonic figure before her. The figure disappeared and Beca felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back, flush against the figure. Feeling teeth sink into the back of her neck, she gave a low cry, kicking her leg backwards and then feeling the world's sharpest pain in her groin.** _

Falling off of Chloe, 'Beca's' expression changed from blank to one of pure anger.

"Beca.. What're you-Hmm.."

Chloe hummed as she felt 'Beca's' lips latch back onto her pulse point, sucking at in.

The brunette felt the pain shoot through her and her actions faltered as she slowly broke from the kiss, having to stagger back, her face still stoic with no sign of emotion at all.

_**Groaning out in pain, Beca shook her head as she staggered back.** _

_**"Whatever I do to you.. I do to myself.. How the fuck does that work?!" She yelled at the thing.** _

_**The figure before her remained silent, glaring back at her with its glowing blue eyes.** _

_**"You look like fucking Jason from Friday The 13th! Can you not be a literal fucking creep!?"** _

_**Beca growled at it.** _

_**The figure tilted its head slightly, looking to the machete in its grasp before it disappeared in a puff of black smoke and was soon in Beca's face, the machete inches from the woman's stomach.** _

_**"Don't you fucking dare."** _

_**She glared into the piercing blue eyes that glowed back at her.** _

_**"It's all just another game to play."** _

_**The voice whispered in her ear before a scream tore through the night.** _

Chloe let out a cry as she kicked Beca away, blood slowly trickling down her neck.

"What the fuck, Beca!?"

She cried as her hand darted to her neck, running through the blood that was starting to fall from her neck.

The glow in Beca's eyes disappeared and she looked back at Chloe.

"I-Are you okay?"

She shook her head instantly, starting forward. As she started forward, she cried out as Chloe kicked her arm, keeping her back.

"Chlo-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I wake you up from a nightmare, you get all horny like a teenage dirtbag, and then you bite my fucking neck till I bleed, even when I told you to stop because it hurt!"

Tears were streaming down the older woman's face and Beca listened in horror. She hadn't been in control of her body at all.. Chloe didn't know that.. But.. Maybe she could tell her.

"Chloe, I-"

"You what?! You and your fucking glowing eyes! Both me and Aubrey asked about it and you give us nothing in fucking reply! You're hiding shit from us, Beca! What kind of captain does that!? I'm practically your girlfriend!"

Chloe trailed off looking into Beca's now steel blue eyes, wincing as she saw the pain spread into them. She looked away, sobbing.

"Chlo.. Listen to me-"

"Who are you?!"

Beca felt her heart crack as she looked at the woman. The blood was streaming down her neck, down her chest, slowly making its way to her stomach. Beca had to stop for a moment seeing that Chloe didn't have a shirt on. She swallowed hard as she looked at the woman's rack. Jesus.. She's seen it before, but seeing it fully again before her, it didn't compare to when she saw them in the shower.

"Now you marvel in the sight.. Beca.. You had no emotion at all when you even kissed me.."

Her voice was a whisper.. A pained whisper.

"It's like you were entirely someone different."

"Because I was."

Beca shoots back, watching Chloe tilt her head in confusion.

"Wha-"

"It's weird.. I know.. But, please.. Listen to me."

The brunette waited for a sign of acknowledgement from the ginger. Earning a nod, she swallowed, beginning.

"When.. You said that my eyes were glowing.. That you saw them glowing.. R-Right?"

Chloe gave a nod.

"Y-Yeah."

"Okay.. Chlo.. That's not me."

Beca looked into her crystal blue eyes, seeing pure pain and confusion there.

"Wh-What do you mean, Beca? It was you."

"No, Chloe.. I don't know what it was, or who.. It's like I was possessed. I could hear you and see little clips of what was happening, Chlo.. I would never hurt you.  _Never._  I wasn't in control of my actions at all, Babe. I was stuck in this place.."

"You're not making sense.."

Chloe slowly came to sit up, shivering as she looked at Beca from where she sat.

"I..Just please.. I'm not lying to you or making any of this up! I love you so much, Chloe. I don't want to ever loose you. I swear to god, I was possessed. The glowing of my eyes, when that happens, it's not me Chloe. I swear to god it isn't! I watched the demon hurt you, I could hear you.. I was dying over and over again, because it wasn't me doing that to you.. I tried fighting it, Chloe, I did I swear I did. But, every time I hurt it, I hurt myself."

Chloe's eyes went wide.

"It staggered back and fell off of me at one point.. And then stopped all of its actions at another.. Was-"

"That was me fighting it."

Beca nods her head as she slowly watches the tears stream down Chloe's eyes.

"I.."

"I'd never hurt you, Chlo.."

Slowly wrapping her arms around her lover's bare sides, she brought her head down onto her shoulder, hugging her tightly.

"How're we going to even stop that, Beca? How is this even happening..?"

Chloe asked lightly as she rested her chin on Beca's head, looking out across the room. Wincing as she remembered the glowing blue eyes that would forever haunt her.

"I don't know.. And I'm sorry it ever happened.. I don't want to be the reason you get hurt."

Beca looked before her, a small smile and a frown mixing in her features.

"I know ba-aabe."

Chloe let out a gasp as she looked down to Beca who placed light kisses along the top of her breasts, slowly looking up with a soft smile.

"I'd never hurt you.."

Nodding her head, she pulled Beca up, kissing her before pulling away to look into the steel blue eyes that would never be the same.

"I know Becs.."

She brought her back into a hug, kissing the top of her head as she shivered remembering everything.. Forever changed..

"I know.."


	8. Chapter 8

 

The forest around her was dark as the brunette held on tightly to a rifle they had found in the attack. It came with a bayonet so it wasn't used mostly for long distance, even short distance shots. Her steel blue eyes looked up and down at the trees as she was alone. It was her own choice to go alone, no one liked the idea.. They thought she'd leave them. Dark eyes, she looked to the earth beneath her as she felt the crunch of Autumn leaves. It made her feel like everything was normal, when in reality, she knew it wasn't.. She could remember everything so clearly as if the breakout had only happened yesterday..

_**Beca's eyes were wide and she could feel her heart crack in her chest as she heard the scared voice on the other line. The older woman was frantic and Beca could see her tears through her cries and whimpers. As she listened to the bumps the car took against the road, feeling like she were there herself, she spoke softly,** _

_**"C-Chlo..? I-I know you don't wanna talk right now. I respect that.. B-But.. I don't think things are ever going to be the same again.. It sucks to think of it like that, but it may be the truth at this point.."** _

**_It was as if she could hear the confusion in the older woman's tone as she spoke,_ **

**_"What are you even talking about, Becs? We'll all be together! We can fight this! We ca-"_ **

**_"It's not what you think, Chloe! Things go wrong! People die! They DIE, Chloe!"_ **

**_Beca dropped her phone on her bed as she turned it on speaker mode._ **

**_"Beca..."_ **

**_"I just don't want anything to happen to you.."_ **

**_Her heart stopped before she continued._ **

**_"To ANY of us.. I-I l-"_ **

**_"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"_ **

**_She heard Chloe scream as she could hear her tires skid to what she assumed to be an abrupt stop._ **

**_Beca dropped her head before she put on a mask she wished she hadn't.._ **

**_"Keep your road rage in check, Beale."_ **

She looked back on the moment.. The moment they had before everything just went to Hell.. She wished it could just be like that again.. Where there were at least less worries and Deadlings not at their door every minute of the day.

"I can't keep doing this..."

Beca looked up to the sky above, her steel blue eyes cold as she saw the clouds slowly moving in. There was a storm coming. That much she could tell.

She had told them all that she'd be back if a storm were to come. Told them all she'd have some food to bring back. Everyone was going to starve. There were 5 of them. 5 mouths to feed. Most of the time Beca went without eating. Making sure everyone else had enough, that they were able to get through the night watch or the day watch at that. Sighing, she turned on her heels, feeling a spark, she came face to face with herself.

Her blood ran cold as the other her, 'Beca' had pure white eyes, just like the Deadling's. She was stoic as she looked right back into her own lifeless eyes.

"What do you want?"

Beca's voice was a hushed whisper as she glared at the 'woman' before her.

"There's a lot that I want."

The voice seemed to echo throughout her head, she winced.

"But there isn't much that you'll give to me."

Beca rolled her eyes as she was physically able to push herself to the side with the bayonet of the rifle. Clearly forgetting their last encounter that had been only a month ago. The house shelter had held up pretty well, they hadn't had any run-in's with the unexpected. Yet, here Beca was.

"Then fuck off."

Growling in reply, she stepped over a Deadling she had to kill a while on her walk up.

"Not even remotely possible."

She chuckled, sending shivers down Beca's spine.

Beca shut her mouth, she found no point in just talking, to herself.. The demon(she assumed), was just there to fuck with her. Fuck with Chloe.. They didn't need that in their lives.

"Y'know, Becs-"

"Shut up."

Beca instantly interjected wanting nothing to do with the demon now behind her. Stalking back up the dirt path, she left the forest and her eyes went wide as she saw the whole highway filled with the undead. Her steel blue eyes filled with fear instantly, and the demon must've caught her fear.

"I can help, you know. It doesn't take much, just a simple.. Poof."

The spirit rested its hand on Beca's shoulder, Beca shuddered and went to move away, but seemed to be stuck.

Her body felt freezing as she looked ahead at all the zombies that were looking at her. She felt the loss of weight in her arms, finding that the demon had picked the rifle up, slinging it over her shoulder before she stepped in front of Beca. Glowing white eyes, met glowing light blue eyes.

"I can help you. Trust isn't a strong point,"

She chuckled.

"that I know for sure. I tried to fuck your woman."

Beca's eyes seemed to spark.

"She's hot, the fuck do you expect?"

"Some respect."

Beca managed to growl back. Their mouths weren't moving.. They seemed to be communicating telepathically.

"Trust me, kid. It'll be SICK."

The demon let out a low laugh as she looked back at all the zombies.

"You know, 'cause they're all sick?"

"Shut the fuck up and get on with it."

The petite woman spat out.

The demon widened their ungodly eyes at Beca, surprised the woman even went through with the offer she had made.

Beca knew it was stupid.. The demon did nothing, but harm her and Chloe. They couldn't afford that in this world. Her and Aubrey were both scared about how Chloe was managing, just able to get by.. Beca was needed at mostly every point of the day to keep the older ginger in check. Just one moment away, it seemed like she would fall apart. But independence was going to be a huge thing she may have to get use to... But.. Not the independence in a world where Beca wasn't even alive.

"Hold out your hands."

The demon instructed to her coldly as the look on its face went from a smile to a grim scowl.

Regretting her decision almost immediately, the demon touched her and the world went black in her mind. Everything was.. Well black. But, she could see outlines. They were outlined in a faded blue, nearly the color of her eyes, but seeming darker. The Deadlings before her were walking black blobs in her vision.. It scared her. But, she looked down, moving her fingers. She had control of her body!

"Now, don't fuck anything up. They don't know you're human. They can't smell it, because they're fucking retarded."

Beca scowled at the sound of her own echoed voice. Slowly though, she walked forward. The house was just across the broken highway, it wouldn't be much of a problem to get to.. 

_I think.._

"You know, Beca.."

The demon spoke from inside of her. She kept walking, her pace faltering slightly.

"People like you don't deserve to be stuck with a whole bunch of weird assholes. Minus the ginger, she's hot."

A fist slammed into her stomach, and she groaned at her own pain as she heard the demon groan as well. A Deadling groaning beside her as she ducked down.

"Sonofabi-"

"Shut up."

Beca thought, clearly the demon had heard it, because out of her own mind, it did just that.

Getting through the crowd, she pushed a zombie down and it knocked into another before she landed foot on the grass. She was covered in blood and muck from the zombies she passed. They all reeked and she knew she'd have to take a shower, no one would want to be around her for hours on end till then.

"You're not like them, Beca."

The spirit spoke truthfully as it left Beca's body. Beca giving a small gasp that came out more like a moan, catching the demon's attention as it gave a small chuckle.

Scowling, Beca kicked the spirit lightly, knowing she'd feel the same pain, unable to stop that from happening regardless, but her natural instinct telling her to be a bitch.

"What gave it away? The glowing eyes?"

She joked.

"No shit, Sherlock. I got 'em too."

Pointing to her eyes the demon barked with laughter.

Beca went along with the laughter, before grabbing the rifle back and glaring the demon down, her eyes still the glowing blue. Her vision back to normal, she placed the tip of the rusted bayonet at the edge of her throat, she could feel the metal against her own skin and shivered.

"I don't know who you are-"

"I go by Kasper in my own community. "

"The ghost?"

"Yeah, just with the Kardashian, 'K'."

Kasper muttered giving a roll of her non existent pupils before she looked right back into Beca's eyes, clearly willing to take what she was going to say.

"But stay away from us. I don't need you here. No one needs you. Stay. The. Fuck. Away."

Beca glared the other brunette down before she took the bayonet away from the demon's throat.

"OK."

The demon replied simply.

Beca instantly raised a brow, her eyes widening slightly. She knew it was just a trick.. It had to be.

"You're full of sh-"

"You're not that fun anyways. But, I'll stay away. You'll just regret when I'm not there."

Kasper took a step back as if getting ready to walk down the street as if it were just a normal fucking day. Guess there is worse in Hell..

"You serious?"

"Dixie Chick Serious."

"Leave."

Beca looked away, instantly losing most respect to the spirit, if she even had any in the beginning.

"Alrighty, Cap! I'll be 'oughta here quicka than you can say,'Give me a damned pie!'"

An Australian accent got slurred in the demon's speech as she tipped a fake hat.

"Leavee."

Beca growled, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous she sounded. The demon had her voice and all...

"Fine. But.. I left you a gift."

Stopping in place, Beca looked at blood starting to stain Kasper's shirt. Feeling a sharp pain, she nearly cried out. Her old wound reopening.

* * *

**_Chloe paced back and forth along the top room floor. Her head was killing her with each pound of her foot hitting the spruce tiles. But it was a nervous habit she had. Beca had left. And she wasn't back yet.._ **

**_Managing to stop her nervous pace, she sat on the edge of the bed. Her crystal blue eyes full of fear and becoming glassy as she looked ahead at a stray hoodie Beca had just thrown on the floor._ **

**_Her eyes widened as she heard near laughter from outside.. Raising a brow, she walked to the window instantly, ducking down as she saw Beca there.. It was out of instinct.. But who she was with.. Who the...?_ **

**_"Be careful now, you're gonna need anotha patch up and some looove."_ **

**_The voice, which was Beca's, but, wasn't Beca. Came from the other Beca, with glowing white eyes._ **

**_"Shut it and get lost already."_ **

**_The real Beca laughed back before she started back towards the house._ **

**_Chloe felt herself just drop. Her knees hit the hardwood tiles and she looked straight ahead.. What was she even going to do..? Could she do anything..?_ **

**_``Silence. Is a strong weapon, but, best used, when alone.``_ **


	9. Chapter 9

Steel blue eyes opened the the morning sun beating down on her face. The blinds were open and the slivers of light that shone through, just happened to land exactly over Beca's eyes. Her whole body seemed to hurt as she went to roll over. Muscles tensing, she let out a soft groan.

Her eyes went wide.

Beside her, the bed was empty. It wasn't that she was scared.. Chloe normally woke up early.. But, she would wake up Beca to take on the dawn watch if they had one. Tilting her head, she slowly propped herself up on her wrists before she let out a hiss and fell back out of the sudden pain. It felt.. Odd. Like she was falling apart, but clearly still put together.

Shaking it off, she managed to get herself out from under the covers, sitting on the bed side. Her eyes glistened in the sunlight as she stretched. The faded navy blue tank top she wore, was proving to announce that it was smaller on her every day. As her hands went over her head, the shirt rose, showing off her toned stomach.

Knowing she couldn't stay here forever(Well, she could. But that wouldn't exactly be fun. Plus, y'know, death.) she rose to her feet. Exaggerating her next yawn, she covered her mouth before walking to the door.

* * *

Chloe sat in the kitchen, her crystal blue eyes locked on the tile floor in front of her. Her mind was racing with everything she had saw last afternoon.. Beca talking to.. Beca? The brunette seemed to hold more secrets than Chloe liked.. They had a relationship, nothing was suppose to be hidden. Plus, someone was here! And able to break through their defenses, and Beca was  _okay_ with that?! She didn't think so.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder and she winced slightly. The small gesture was familiar and when she saw the blonde hair, she calmed down.

"Hey, Hon."

Aubrey gave Chloe a bright smile, as if everything in the world was just perfect.. No one knew.. She returned the smile, it faltered and she was hoping that the pristine woman didn't notice.. Yet, with Aubrey Posen, nothing went by without her noticing.

"H-"

"What's wrong?"

The younger woman raised her brow as if the assumption was ridiculous. She was fine! M-Maybe not.. But, no one needed to know.. Not now.. Maybe not ever.

"Chlo.."

Aubrey slowly rested her index and middle finger under Chloe's chin, bringing her head up to meet her sea green eyes. Wincing against the older woman's touch, she pulled away..  **Pulled away..** Aubrey now for a fact,  _knew_ something was wrong. More than that the dead were outside walking, something within the house. This wasn't gonna end well..

"Chloe."

The older blonde said her name more firmly. Waiting for a reply she knew she wouldn't be getting, unless she pried harder. What pained her the most, was when Chloe did turn.. And the fear was evident in her precious ocean blue eyes.

"B-Bree.."

Aubrey instantly moved forward, nearly knocking over the ginger's tea that was on the breakfast bar to the side of them. Her arms wrapped around her midsection, pulling her against her as the ginger promptly rested her head against the blonde's shoulder. Aubrey could feel her shake.. Nothing felt right. She knew the world was falling apart beneath them, but, this didn't feel like that kind of pain.

"Chlo.. What's wrong?"

Her voice was soft, unlike any tone most of the girls would hear her use. The blonde ran her hand through her friend's hair. The woman more like her sister than a friend. Chloe was shaking and shivering in her arms, hyperventilating, unable to breathe at some points. Whatever was hurting her sister.. She needed to find out, before it was gonna be too late to get a proper answer out of her like she knew she was gonna need.

"I need you to talk to me, Chlo. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

Aubrey sighed as she slowly pulled away, able to look into the ginger's eyes. She seemed so broken.. It broke Aubrey's heart to just hear every time she breathed, how she tried to choke down sobs and silence her whimpers. Thinking that it wasn't okay to cry anymore.. 

_Chlo.. Baby.. It's okay to cry, Honey! Let it out.. Please.._

"I-I c-ca-can't!"

Chloe barely made out as she broke into a fit of cries and whimpers as she wiped her eyes viciously, trying to stop her break down. It wasn't okay. Nothing was gonna change what she saw. Nothing would take away what she saw. What she saw.. That was forever stuck in her mind.. She couldn't stand what she saw.. Didn't want to believe any of it. Keep the proper image of the woman she loved..

Aubrey tilted her head in confusion, her look sympathetic.

"You can tell me anything, Chloe. You know that."

The blonde slowly got up from her stool, bringing Chloe down to stand with her. She was full of fear herself. She didn't know how to help her.. Or if she could. 

_Where the fuck is the Hobbit!? Isn't she always suppose to be here for her?_

Rage flickered in Aubrey's eyes as she smiled to Chloe, the ginger could see the tint of anger and shivered through her pain.

"C-Can we g-go somewhere?"

The question was out of the blue and Aubrey felt everything in her falter as she raised her brows. Deadlings were everywhere outside. They were lucky to even make it out through the gate in the back and out to the gas station before they were slaughtered. Heh, no. Amy had done a good job of Deadling Proofing the area. Fortunately a plane had fallen not too far from the house a couple of days ago. It was honestly insane out it managed to land just in between the two lines of buildings. Blocking both roads on each side, they were able to exit through the front of the plane safely and get out to the fields from there. The fields were oddly already protected when they had first left.. Not wanting to question it much, just thanking God for the plane and the food it brought, they made the most of what they had.

Amy had found a survivor. Her name being, quite funny, Patricia. The woman and the Aussie went hand in hand. Fat Amy, and Fat Pat. Amy claiming that the woman had to be her lost sister and they were just finding each other through the 'rubble of war!', cute. The two of them took living up in Fat Pat's cabin that was on top of a hill that came up from the fields. Getting there wasn't exactly fun.. A barb wire fence went all the way around the small farmland, but stopped just at the base of the hill and only continued once you got to leveled ground, being the cabin's entrance. They could go there.. But it would take a good 2 hours, if not more..

Aubrey sighed as she listed their options..

_The cabin was alright. It was overly protected, Pat has a German Shepard she named, Pie, that alerts them and never seems to sleep.. It's creepy as fuck to all the girls, but, her and Amy seem grateful._

_The plane was good too. It wasn't much of a walk, just out through the gate in the back. Although they'd have to be careful around in the two back alleys, Aubrey was sure they could pull it off. Close both doors once they got there, it could work. The lights still worked, which surprised the shit out of both of all of them. The thing didn't even have much fuel left!_

_Gas station? Yeah, okay. They had put time into making sure that that area remained their territory. Of course, they hadn't had any run-ins with any other survivors, but if they did.. They weren't ready to lose their only source of food. They were running out of options here.. Having gathered all of the gas out of the pumps they had, they had a good 10 gallons. It wasn't much.. But it was better than nothing for the RV, Fat Pat had drove down the hill, running over several Deadlings on her way to park it out in the large garage the house had. But besides that.. It was good.._

Sighing, Aubrey gave a small nod. She didn't want to make a choice like this.. It would put both of them in danger to go out alone. She had learned to properly handle a gun in the past week, but wasn't exactly ready to put her unstable gun skills to the test.

"We can go out for a perimeter check at the Gas Station."

Aubrey felt her heart skip a beat as she saw Chloe give a slight nod. The ginger didn't like even leaving the house.. Why would she want to now? 

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

Looking around as Beca opened the door to the room, the hall was empty. The back porch curtains were closed. Odd.. The house seemed so quiet, like no one but her was here.

Starting down the stairs, she felt her stomach churn as she saw no one downstairs. Her eyes were wide as she gripped onto the stair railing, feeling nauseous. The world seemed to spin before her, she shook her head firmly before feeling a hand on her shoulder. The touch seemed unfamiliar, causing her to jump forward, tumbling down the stairs. Landing on her ass, she forced herself to look up, already scared shit-less as all she saw were black booted feet. Similar to those she, and her counterpart wore.

"Jesus, Beca. Something bite you in the ass? Jumped fucking higher than Aubrey when I touch her thigh."

The familiar voice sounded throughout the empty house and she let out a sigh. Looking up, the older brunette had her hands on her hips. Black jeans and a light tan shirt that only exposed her right shoulder. Mocha brown eyes looked to her with the, 'what the fuck are you even?' look.

"The hell's up with you?"

She chuckled starting down the stairs as a clang of something jingled in her left pocket.

"I-..Nothing."

Beca shook what she wanted to say away. Stacie had to notice that both of their spouses weren't exactly, present. Running a hand through her brown locks, she looked up to Stacie as the tall brunette bent down to lend the petite woman her hand. As Beca extended her hand, pain shot through her arms as she grabbed the older brunettes hand. Her eyes went wide as she was hauled to her feet.

"So. If you haven't noticed. No one is fucking here."

Stacie said so calmly, anyone would've thought that it wasn't a big deal. Giving a small nod of her head, not exactly trusting herself to speak.

"We can't just stand here, they're out there somewhere and we're here. My fucking fiance is out there, and God be damned I ain't just gonna stand here. You of all people know that, Becs."

"Yeah.." Beca cleared her throat,"I-I know."

Stacie gave Beca a reassuring smile. She knew the brunette was scared, she was too.. Not showing it so much, she knew she had to be strong for the both of them to get through this. Stacie herself didn't like the fact that both of their lovers weren't there. Hell was everywhere outside, take a wrong step you'd end up Deadling Chow.

"Get your shit and lets get going then."

Beca's eyes went wide at Stacie's words. No one was going to be here to watch the house. All of their shit could be taken and they'd have no chance at survival. The Gas Station only had just enough food to last through winter, if not just to Fall. Mind you not, it was almost the end of Spring. It was a lose lose situation. Leave the house and possibly lose the home that they've all strive so hard to create.. Or not go out and look at all, assuming that the girls are both okay, but possibly be in danger, or worse.. Nodding her head, she didn't want to risk losing Chloe.

* * *

Walking through the remains of the plane. The lights flickered overhead. Chloe shivered as she held Beca's rifle in her hands. She was more jumpy than usual, Aubrey had noticed. Any noise and she'd point the gun in that direction. They knew the plane was totally safe and they didn't have to worry about any of the victims of the crash coming back to life, both Amy and Stacie had taken care of that.

She didn't want to be straight out with what she wanted to know.. But, it seemed like she was going to have to be. Chloe was easy to break, but after spending time with Beca, she seemed to be putting up her own walls that no one seemed to be able to break down at times.. Aubrey didn't like it one bit. She didn't like that the brunette was changing the upbeat ginger she grew up with as a kid.. 

_Blasted Hobbit.._

"Chlo?"

Aubrey asked as she stepped over the remains of a passenger.

"Hm?"

Chloe hummed in reply as she pointed the rifle at the body before her.

"What's going on?"

Not able to take it any more, Aubrey put her pistol on an open table thingy(In her defense, she was too focused on Chloe right now to English properly.). Her gaze was soft, yet hard as her sea green eyes flicked in the dark, then the light.

Chloe seemed frightened by the movement, almost pointing the rifle at Aubrey, before she dropped the gun on the floor. Aubrey seemed overly frightened for the ginger.. She wasn't ever like this! 

_What the fuck did she do to you!?_

"Chloe. Talk to me... Please.."

Aubrey stepped forward, kicking a stray arm off to the side with a shiver. How Chloe was acting was scaring her.. She wasn't one to be scared easily.. In the past world, and now. But, when it came to the ginger, everything just seemed to get let go.

"B-Bree.. I-I don't-"

"Chlo. Baby.. You need to."

They were inches apart as Chloe looked from the gun to the blonde that was a small distance away. She was grateful that she was there.. God, she wanted to talk.. She wanted to just spill everything she saw. Aubrey would think she was crazy.. They'd throw her out.. Say it got to her too much, too paranoid to be able to move on with them.

"I c-can't.."

Tears threatened to shed once more as Chloe's crystal blue eyes met Aubrey's sea green in the flicker of light to dark.

Aubrey knew she didn't want to talk.. She'd have respected that any other day, but, she needed to know what was going on now. They left without notice and both Stacie and Beca were probably out looking for them..- _Wait.._

"Chlo.. Both Stacie and Beca are gonna come looking for us."

Chloe winced. She  _winced._ Aubrey's heart sank. The little midget kept her happy through the worst of their days in the Apocalypse. What the hell happened to where the ginger who was envied the petite woman.. Now feared her, and was wincing at the mention of her name?

" _Beca's_ coming."

She winced once more and Aubrey could see tears slowly start to fall down her cheeks.

The younger woman was scared of someone who she was sleeping with! Her own girlfriend! Aubrey didn't want to believe it. The brunette was a pain in the fucking ass, she could tell anyone that as a fact.. But, she didn't seem like she would ever hurt, Chloe. Beca protected her as if at any moment she would just disappear into thin air.

"Chloe."

Aubrey lifted her chin up to where she could see the woman's scared crystal blue eyes, clouded with fear.

"What did Beca do to you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hey Guys!
> 
> So, this is officially the last chapter of this story that I have created. If you want to just skip over this, you may, but there is some information below if you would like to know just about the story! 
> 
> ~INFO!!
> 
> Originally, this story was created and written on my Fanfiction.net account, which was LupusCraven. I was big when it came to writing stories for the Pitch Perfect Community. Mainly when it came to Bechloe, I loved the ship to death! It will always hold a place in my heart! Sadly, I wish I could have finished this story. I never really knew where it was going, nor how it would end, but if I ever decide to pick it up, hopefully I'll have what I'm doing in mind.   
> (If Pitch Perfect 3 had the fucking Bechloe kiss like it said it would, MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, this story would've gotten finished.) 
> 
> This story was created 2 years ago! I wrote this when I was 14 guys! My style evolved over time, some chapters, I believe the last two 9 and 10 were written last year when I was 15.. A bit of improvement there, but honestly not much lol. The story was fun to write, but at the time I had no idea that stories could go better if I just wrote chapter outlines and all this other stuff that I do now. 
> 
> Just so everyone knows, if it wasn't clear. 
> 
> THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> It will not be updated!  
> I simply posted it here to keep all of my stories in one place, organized and simple. So if I want to send people stories that I've written, I can go to one account and not like 5. xD 
> 
> Don't come at me guys!   
> This was written in 2016!!  
> I have definitely evolved and write a lot better, my newer stories within the Heathers and Mean Girls community definitely say something. Definitely got more Rated M too. So, if you're into that stuff, casually head on over there. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this!   
> Now get to reading the last chapter!!!
> 
> ~I'm so sorry, but in a way, not enough to continue the story. xD  
> -Chandler

Beca slung her black backpack over her shoulders as she looked around their area. They'd be leaving this place.. They tried so hard to make it a home for all of them. The petite woman could hear the older brunette cursing and muttering nonsense as she moved around the house. It pained her to hear what she said under her breath, as if she didn't care much anymore.. Maybe it was finally getting to her.

"Why the fuck would they leave us, Becs?"

Stacie finally asked. Her tone was ice cold as she turned to look the brunette right in her steel blue eyes. Fear flicked through them, but Stacie held her ground, not giving a fuck whether or Beca was scared anymore. Aubrey left her, Chloe left Beca, why the fuck would they do that!?

Shaking her head, Beca looked away, not maintaining eye contact for more than 5 seconds with the older woman.

It pained Beca to just know that they would leave without notice.. What would they do if they found them? Simply just run back into their arms like everything was fine? None of this was fucking fine! They were both gone and didn't bother leaving a note or anything! Her rifle was gone and Stacie's pistol was missing. Both of them instantly assumed that the two woman were simply going out on a patrol or something.. But nothing added up. They all knew protocol for when any of them went out. Two went out, and both of their spouses knew. That's how it ran in this place.. But.. They didn't tell anyone..

"What the fuck did we do to them?! Absolutely nothing! We don't deserve this kind of shit in return! I saved Aubrey's ass more than once, and I know you've done the same for Chloe! This is fucking bullshit, Beca!"

Beca could see the pain in Stacie's eyes as she ran her hands through her hair. The older woman was breaking down mentally and Beca didn't know how long she'd even last without an answer. Beca had stayed with Stacie for most of her life time. When her mother died and she started getting abused by her father, she said she ran away.. Stacie was a couple blocks down.. The two were pretty close. Sighing, Beca slowly took a step forward, coming to rest her hand on Stacie's shoulder.. She wanted an answer too, but they weren't going to get any like this.

"Stacie.."

"What?"

The older woman snapped back.

The rage was evident in her eyes.. Beca could see it.. She wouldn't lie if she said she were scared. All she could see was rage. There was no pain, no sorrow.. Just..  **Rage.** The world was breaking them down piece by piece.. She didn't want to see her practical sister like this.. She was so full of love.. Of fun.. Of..  **Care.** Yet, all she could see was pure rage. She'd kill either girl on the spot without an explanation if Beca hadn't woken up.

"I-I wan't answers too.." Beca said slowly, her tone light and shaky,"B-But.. We're not gonna get any like this. I-I know you're mad. You want to kill them when you see them.. D-Don't do that, Stacie."

"I'm gonna fucking murder them, Rebecca."

Beca winced hearing her full name. Her parents would call her that all the time, she never wanted to hear it out of anyone's mouth, especially not now.. Pain flicked into her eyes and Stacie saw it.. Boy, did she see it.

"Yo-You're not gonna, Stace.. I know you won't.. You'd never kill any of them."

Stacie shook her head, pulling out of Beca's reach, her eyes still full of rage. She turned back to the petite woman, glaring her down.

"What the fuck do you know? You don't know anything, Beca! I'll fucking skin them alive! They left us! They fucking left us-"

She choked down a sob,

"They left us.. She left me.. She fucking left me, Beca.."

Slowly, tears started to stream down her cheeks..

" _Aubrey_  left me.."

The petite woman watched as Stacie slowly cracked.. It was as if she could hear the break. The woman before her looked away, her cries soft, full of pain.. She didn't want any of this to happen.. 

_Why'd you leave..?_

"Stace.."

Beca didn't try to move. She knew when the woman needed space, she still had respect in this broken place they called home..

"You won't kill her, Stace.."

Her voice was soft, pain edged her tone as she continued to look at the back of the older woman's head.

Stacie let out a soft cry before she shook her head.

"I will Beca-I fucking w-"

"Stacie.. You won't kill either of them. You won't! You won't! You won't! Wanna know why I know? When you said I know nothing. Wanna know why I know you wouldn't kill either of them? Do you wanna know, Stacie?"

Beca had stepped up, inches from Stacie as the taller brunette turned to look down at the petite woman. Her soul cracked, shattered as she looked at Beca.

"You love her.. You love her so much, Stacie.. Can't live without her.. I may not know anything, but I know that for sure.. Stacie.. You love her so much. You wouldn't ever hurt her in any way. She keeps you in place, remember? Keeps you from falling apart.. She's the only person that can understand you.. The only person that seems to care about you.. Remember?"

Beca slowly took another step forward to where they were only inches apart.. She could see the rage fall apart. The pain and tears break through. Beca could see her best friend shatter before her..

"You've done so much for her.. Wanna know why? Because you love her. You're so mad right now.. I know Stace.. I know. You wanna know everything. Why they left us, why  _Aubrey_ left you. I-I want answers too, Stacie.. I wanna know everything.. I really fucking do, Babe.."

Tears pushed at the back of Beca's eyes. She couldn't take much more herself.. Chloe left her too.. What she did wrong, she'd never know.. She always told her everything.. She'd swear that over her mother's grave.. Anything she left out.. She's so sorry..

Beca looked away from Stacie, before looking back. They were so full of pain.. Full of hatred towards everyone.. They only had their eyes on one another.. As if nothing else mattered. As if they knew no one else.. But the pain in their eyes wasn't for each other. It was for the two that left them.. Left them to rot in Hell. In the home they all made together.. The pain was for them.. Not for themselves.

Stacie brought her arms around Beca's waist, hugging her tightly as her chin rested on Beca's head. They both lost it.. Their pain.. Their rage.. Their sorrow.. It all amounted to this. Where living just seemed like it was too much of a difficult task.. Like they weren't meant to have anything happy in their lives. Everything was just a myth, nothing good would happen to either of them for as long as they continued to live in this broken world.

"Why'd they leave us, Becs? I love her so much.."

Hearing the crack in her friend's voice, she dug her head into her shoulder.. Too shattered herself.. Silence was a weapon.. It was so brutal.. So cruel..

"I don't know, Stace.. I don't know.."

* * *

Aubrey stared into crystal blue eyes through the flickering lights of the plane. The pain that met her constantly, she couldn't bare to see it.. Chloe's once joyful eyes.. Were cracked.. Broken. She couldn't trust anyone.. Her walls were up.. Even to Aubrey. She was refusing to speak about everything..

"Chloe..?"

The pristine woman stepped forward, cautiously as to not scare the woman before her. She was lost. So vulnerable. Anything you did was just a sign to shoot.

"Chloe.. Please.."

Aubrey was in tears as she came to move a stray strand of hair behind the ginger's ear. Her heart shattered as the ginger flinched. Crying out, Aubrey tried to hold the ginger's gaze, before Chloe looked down.

"Please, Chloe.. I-I'm here for you! I'm here for you. You're alright.. You're fine.. No one's gonna hurt you, Baby.. Please.."

The pristine blonde was a mess as Chloe slowly looked up. Tears streaming down the older woman's face. Pain clouded her eyes.. She knew there was no helping her.. What happened.. No one knew.. But Beca and her.. Speaking about it would get her killed.. She promised to keep it between them.. Whatever happened afterwards.. Beca would.. She'd  _kill_ her.

"Chloe.."

Aubrey's voice was a pained whisper.

"Please..?

She couldn't take it anymore.. If she didn't have an answer.. She wasn't sure she could maintain trust with her sister. Chloe didn't want to tell her anything.. It was like she couldn't trust Aubrey.. They've known each other for so long.. Why was Chloe being so quiet now? Why now..?

"A-Aubrey?"

Aubrey's eyes slightly widened as she looked to Chloe, her voice was so timid.. So soft.. She was broken.. Beyond repair..

"C-Chlo?"

A moment of silence passed between them both as they just held each other's gaze. Nothing was okay.. Nothing was gonna be fine.. Both of them knew that.

"Aubrey.."

Silence ensued, before she spoke once more.

"I-I can't keep going."

Aubrey's eyes went wide as she heard the sentence. Thinking she misheard it, but not bothering to ask for her to restate her claim.. She heard her well, she knew that for sure, she knew everything that came out of her mouth was truth.. She didn't want to believe it.. Aubrey couldn't believe it..

"Chloe-"

She tried to speak, but was cut off.

"I don't want to do this anymore.. I can't keep these inside me.. It's all just been nothing for months now.. Everything that's happened.. I'm suppose to stand there and act like nothing happened at all.. I can't do this, Bree."

The blonde shook her head, her eyes filling with tears, her sight blurry as she kept shaking her head.

"Chloe. I'm here! I'm gonna help you anyway I can.. Don't think you can't move on, Pumpkin. I'm here for you.."

She stepped forward, her voice barely over a whisper.

"I can't stay quiet anymore, Aubrey.. Nothing is fine.. She's not the same person I fell in love with.. Every day I have to double-check if it's really her.. I can't keep that up.."

Aubrey wiped her eyes, still looking at Chloe,

"Chloe.. I don't understand.. What did she do to you?"

Looking away shortly, Chloe closed her eyes tightly, it pained her too much to remember that night..

_**Chloe staggered back, tears streaming down her face as a whine escaped her. Her crystal blue eyes looked ahead at the woman before her. She held her side in pain, her shirt torn. Blood stained her light grey tank top as she kept her eyes locked with the brunette's.** _

_**Glowing WHITE eyes glared back at her. A devious smile planted on the woman's face as she curled and uncurled her fists. The woman's face was shadowed, the only thing Chloe could see through the dark were the glowing white eyes that would always haunt her..** _

_**Widening her eyes as she heard a massive amount of footsteps running her way, she ran to the side, feeling an arm instantly wrap around her waist.** _

_**"Beca! Let go of me!"** _

_**Chloe cried as she kicked her feet back. They were in one of the back alleys, on their way to the plane. Both of them had decided to take up the night patrol, it was the final run they'd have to take for the rest of the week. Everything she could ever regret.. This decision would forever stay at the top of her list.** _

_**"Beca!"** _

_**She cried once more, feeling the woman's claw like nails dig into her flesh. Her head was thrown back as she looked to the moon above, clouds rolling in as she thrashed trying to get out of the woman's grasp.** _

_**"You can't escape me. You already know that."** _

_**The voice echoed throughout her head and she let out another cry. Beca was right.. Her hold on her was a death grip. She could feel her nails digging into her sides. Blood trickled out of the open wounds, causing her shirt to stick to her body.. By her own blood.** _

_**"This isn't you, Beca! Yo-You love me!"** _

_**Chloe managed to break free, although pain coursed through her veins as she felt the woman's claws rake her sides open. It was too dark to see anything.. All she knew was that.. She was gonna die.. Right here.. By the woman she loved..** _

_**"You think she loves you?"** _

_**The white eyes followed her every movement, a laugh breaking the silence as she spoke.** _

_**"She doesn't love you one bit. You're quite funny to think she does."** _

_**Beca stepped forward. Chloe backed up, ending up right in the crack of the brick walls. Her eyes were full of fear as she cowered before the petite woman.** _

_**"She never loved you, Chloe. BECA, NEVER LOVED YOU!"** _

_**The sentence rang throughout her head and she broke down, her eyes closing tightly as she curled into a ball. Shaking her head viciously, it wasn't true.. Beca did love her! She loves me.. She loves me! Chloe tried to tell herself constantly, but her voice was drowned out by everything she heard her lover say..** _

_**"She'll never love you. Beca doesn't have a heart. She doesn't have a soul. Lives in the darkness, you think she loves you, Ha! You're funny. You're a filler for her broken heart. Take it from someone who's known her for years.. She doesn't love anyone.. But herself."** _

Aubrey's heart just stopped beating. She watched as the ginger lifted up her green t-shirt, three scars on each of her sides. Wh-Why would she stay quiet about something like this?

"Chloe! O-Oh my G-God!"

Chloe looked down, the scars were black and blue, barely even closed. Anyone could see the torn flesh between each ragged cut. They were uneven at some points, and blood still oozed out of some.

Tears filled Aubrey's eyes as she instantly wiped them away, nearly tripping over the body in front of them before she had Chloe in her arms. The younger ginger started to cry. Pain filled her as she tried to pull away.. She didn't want sympathy.. She didn't want pity.. What she wanted.. Was Beca.  _Her_ Beca. Beca Mitchell.. The self proclaimed badass she loved since she got held back her first senior year. That's the only thing she wanted in this broken world.

 _What happened to the woman I fell in love with..? Where was she..? Did this world take her away from me..? She's so far away.. Yet so close.. I can't tell who's who. Who is she! Where is she? BECA!_ She couldn't even comprehend her own thoughts as she cried harshly.  _WHERE ARE YOU!?_

* * *

Beca heard a voice echo through her mind.. The cold, fall breeze blew by. The voice carried on the wind.. It was broken as it called out to her. She stopped, Stacie a couple feet ahead.

_BECA! I love you! I need you! Where are you!? Where's the woman I fell in love with? Please.. I need you, Beca.. I need yo-_

The voice was cut off by her own cry. Her hands went over her ears.. She knew what she did.. What her counterpart did.. She dropped to her knees, clutching her ears tightly, as if she were going to rip them right off her head. Beca shook her head violently, everything that's happened.. It was her fault! They left because of her!  _Because of me!_

"Beca?!"

Stacie whipped around finding the woman before her shaking her head viciously, her eyes closed tightly.. A blue hue radiating off of them.. Stepping back, she was forced to stay where she was.. Fear gripped her heart as she watched her friend break into a thousand pieces before her..

_They're gone because of you! Everything you've done! Hehe, Beca! They don't love you! When they all find out, you'll be pushed away! No one will ever love you again! You don't have a heart, REBECCA. You're filled with hatred.. You have no one to love. I was your first.._

**_"BECA!"_ **

Beca cried out loudly. She'd alert any Deadlings around them. A crack of lighting shot off in the distance, as rain began to crash to earth. Beca felt a hand on her shoulder, her eyes glowing the light blue hue that struck fear into her lover's heart.. Looking into Stacie's brown eyes, Beca saw fear flick into them and she backed up.

"Stay away from me!"

Her cries echoed through the night, her voice gaining a natural echo of it's own.

"They left.. Because of me! Y-You don't love me.. I-I'm nothing.."

Beca saw the pain fill Stacie's eyes.

"Beca what're you-"

"I'm the reason they're gone! I hurt her.. I hurt her, Stacie! She.. She doesn't love me anymore.. I hurt her.. So bad..."

The rain poured around them and groans could be heard echoing off the walls.

"Beca, we need to go."

Stacie shook her head. She wanted to believe none of this..

"I hurt her.. I could've killed her.."

The blue hue in Beca's eyes shook Stacie to her core, but she stepped forward.. Fear tried to keep her in her place.. No.. Everything Beca said, it tried to make Stacie change her feelings towards the woman. Standing her ground, she shoo her head, her hands gripping the younger woman's shoulders.

"She's still alive Beca.. She's still here.. Because you fought. You fought to keep her alive.. You didn't let the demons take you.. Take her.. You love her too much Beca. If you didn't have her, you couldn't live."

Beca shook her head, she was broken.  _NO ONE LOVES YOU!_

The rain poured harder, feeling like needles piercing her skin.

"I don't..L-Love anyone.. Everyone I ever loved.. Ever cared about.. Dies..."

"I love you, Beca.. I don't wanna lose you.."

A purple hue radiated from the older woman, and Beca saw it. She could feel the immense pain coming from her, she looked up.

"You act like you're alone in this fight, Beca.."

Beca looked back into glowing purple eyes that pierced her glowing blue ones.

"You're not alone.. There are so many people that love you, Beca.. I.. _We've_ hurt so many people, we lose count. We lose count because we bury everything beneath the surface. We try to keep those thoughts, those memories, our realities.. Locked away. Never to be remembered.. I hurt her too, Beca.. I just need you to know.."

Tears pushed at Beca's eyes, they glowed blue, similar to her eyes, falling down her cheeks rapidly as she could see white glowing outlines of people. They all stood behind Stacie.. Her family.. Friends.. Her mother. Chloe.. Their voices combined into one.

_"We love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Time: 
> 
> Start Time: 
> 
> 6:35 PM
> 
> End Time: 
> 
> 6:48 PM 
> 
> ~Not revised for grammatical and spelling errors.


End file.
